


Hurt

by GanGstasGirl



Series: Hurt [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Self-Harm, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanGstasGirl/pseuds/GanGstasGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does Daryl deal with losing Beth? How does he adjust to Alexandria? Everyone knows he lost SOMETHING. But do they know what he lost? Does Daryl even know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

DPOV

  
_"It's been three weeks since Atlanta. I know you lost something back there."_

_"It's been THREE WEEKS since Atlanta. I know you LOST SOMETHING back there."_

_"It's been three weeks."_

_"You lost something back there."_

_"It's been three weeks."_

_"You lost something."_

_"Three weeks."_

_"You. Lost."_

The words kept repeating inside of my head as I sat on the porch of the stupid white house in Alexandria. I kind of hated this place. Hated everything it represented. After Rick mentioned to me that Lori wanted a place like this everyone had walked away to "explore". Why? As far as I was concerned there was nothing out there worth seeing. Not anymore. Not after Grady. Rick was right. I had lost something. I'd lost my life right along with Beth Greene.

I touched the cigarette burn on my hand and felt the sting of pain. That was the only thing I could feel anymore. Pain. If I wasn't in pain then I was completely numb. I wanted to leave. I felt like a caged animal. A wounded, caged animal.

If someone got too close to me now they were likely to come out of the situation a bloody mess. If they came out of the situation at all. I could feel the familiar rage building up inside of me.

"Stay who you are. Not who you were."

"Stay who I am?" I questioned out loud.

I picked up my knife to sharpen it and accidentally sliced my finger open. As I hissed at the pain an idea began to form in my head. A really bad idea. But it was so tempting.

Testing my theory, I lightly pressed the blade to the inside of my forearm. A thin line of blood formed and I stared at it as I thought. Looking around, I noticed that it was completely silent. Putting my head back down, I sliced the blade sharply across my wrist. As the blood began to pour out I quickly tied my dirty rag around it. The pain barely registered, it fit right in among all the other pain. But it somehow eased it.

I waited a moment before pulling a needle and thread out of my pack and undoing the rag. I quickly and crookedly stitched up the gaping wound. When I was done I studied the wound.

For the first time in a long time my thoughts were clear. I'd see Beth Greene again. Sooner rather than later, if I had my way.


	2. Chapter 2

RPOV

When I stepped onto the front porch of our new house in Alexandria my eyes automatically landed on the drops of blood close to the railing. They were close enough to the opossum blood that they would go unnoticed by most people. But I wasn't most people.

My mind went back to seeing the rag tied around Daryl Dixon's wrist over a month ago. No one had asked about the rag and I wondered if that was because they hadn't noticed or because it was Daryl. I didn't ask him, either. But that was because I'd seen what was under the rag.

Daryl hadn't shown me on purpose, he hadn't shown me at all. But the rag had gotten caught on his crossbow and he had no choice but to remove it to get it off the crossbow. So now, I pretended that I had never seen the black thread running jaggedly across his wrist.

To say I'd been surprised would be an understatement. Daryl just didn't seem like the type. But I'd kept my eye on him, just in case. He eventually removed the rag to reveal a pink scar, the skin raised slightly. And still no one said anything, or noticed.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard footsteps behind me and I looked over my shoulder. Michonne walked up beside me and stared out at the road, black eyes scanning her surroundings. She didn't look in my direction so I looked back out over the neighborhood, almost getting lost in my thoughts again.

"Dixon just left out the back door." She said as she stayed staring straight ahead.

I cursed under my breath as I saw Deanna headed our way. Perfect timing as usual. Why was Daryl making things here so difficult for himself? I debated with myself for a moment before turning to look at Michonne.

"Go on. I'll handle this here." She said as she nodded her head towards Deanna.

"Thanks, Michonne." I told her as I headed back inside.

Quickly grabbing my jacket, I hurried out the back door, through the fence and into the woods. I was hoping I could catch Daryl before he got too far away.

DPOV

My heart pounded as I ran through the woods, unsure of my destination, just knowing that I needed to get away. I wasn't trying to be quiet, wasn't trying to be stealthy. I just needed to get away. The walls were closing in on me and I felt like I was drowning with no water in sight. It was a strange feeling but one I was familiar with. I hadn't felt that way since the day I'd gotten away from my old man but it wasn't a feeling you ever forgot.

As the branches slashed at my bare arms and face I welcomed the sting of the pain. A particularly thick branch whipped over my cheekbone and I felt the skin split before warm blood ran down my face. The physical pain was a distraction from the emotional numbness I'd been feeling. Almost two months had gone by and I still felt the hole in my chest like it was yesterday.

Every day I thought of Beth Greene. Of blonde hair, blue eyes, soft words. A few times I wondered if I was forgetting the exact sound of her voice, the exact shade of her eyes, the exact shape of her smile, and then I'd feel like I couldn't breathe. Sound would fade, the edges of my vision would get hazy, my heart would beat erratically.

This morning I'd woken up after only an hour of fitful sleep and I couldn't remember if her hair had been golden blonde or silvery blonde. I knew Deanna was supposed to show up today and talk to me about a job but I couldn't sit in that house another minute. The last house I'd been in was the funeral home with Beth. I didn't want this new home. I wanted Beth. So, I took off for the woods. The place I could remember her most clearly. The place where we had began.

I heard someone moving through the woods behind me eventually and I whirled around. I bared my teeth like an animal and raised my crossbow. Rick Grimes stumbled out of the bushes with his hands up and breathing hard. I lowered my crossbow and he leaned over as he placed his hands on his knees.

"Why are you out here?" I asked him in a suspicious voice.

"I could be askin' you the same thing." He wheezed out as he straightened up.

"Huntin'." I said automatically.

"Bullshit." He said as he looked me over. "You looked more like you were runnin' from somethin'. Not chasin'."

I didn't answer him, just continued to stare as he stared back at me.

"Look, I know what you're goin' through." He started to say and I cut him off.

"You don't know shit." I spat at him.

"I lost Lori, remember?" He asked in a soft tone.

"At least you still had a piece of her." I said angrily. "What the fuck do I have, Rick? A bunch of things left unsaid. That's what I have."

"I know-" He started to speak again.

"You don't know SHIT!" I yelled at him when he tried to speak again. "Now, go back to your family, your job. Play house."

"What about you?" He asked in a calm voice.

"Don't worry about me. I ain't goin' back." That wasn't what I had been thinking but now that the thought was there it was extremely appealing. "I ain't goin' back."

"What?" Rick asked astonished. "But we're family."

"I'm done, Rick. I can't go back to that. I can't pretend everythin' is okay. I ain't goin' back." I turned away from him and started to walk but his next question stopped me.

"When will you be back?"

"Maybe soon. Maybe never." I told him with a shrug.

I started walking again and didn't stop this time. I walked until my legs couldn't carry me anymore. The sun was already down, the night was almost pitch black, and I climbed into a tree and tied myself to a branch. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to find me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so happy with the number of views the first chapter got I'm posting the second chapter. I'll post more asap. Thanks to everyone that's reading. I really enjoyed writing this story.


	3. Chapter 3

RPOV

I stood in my office inside the converted library. It had been turned into a town hall of sorts and my office was the biggest one, Michonne didn't want an office, even though we were partners in running this place. She liked to be outside, mixing with the community.

There was a knock at my door and I turned around to see Maggie Greene-Rhee standing at my door. She wore a pair of white jeans with tan ankle boots and a pale green top made out of some loose gauzy material. Her hair was twisted into a knot and she looked like a completely different person, not the woman I'd grown to know the past few years.

"Anything?" She asked me with a furrowed brow.

"Not yet." I told her with a sigh.

I hated lying to her but I'd promised Daryl that I wouldn't tell anybody that I knew where he was. I'd had to tell everyone that I couldn't find him the day he'd ran off into the woods, they had been worried, some of them angry, but they didn't understand why he'd left. They just thought he'd left.

Maggie and Glenn still asked about him when I came back from my "scouting" trips. I was actually just taking Daryl supplies in exchange for whatever he could find that he thought could be of use to us. I never actually saw him, but the drops were made every two weeks like we'd agreed so I knew he was alive, if not exactly well.

I'd tried to wait around for him one time but he'd never showed. Another time I'd tried to hide and catch at least a glimpse of him but he never showed that time either. He was good at not being seen because the third and last time I'd tried to hide and wait for him he'd snuck past me at some point and took the supplies while leaving a warning of sorts.

At least I'd taken it as a warning when he'd strung up a walker carcass with an arrow between its eyes. The walker had been dressed up to look like a sheriff. So, yeah, I'd taken it as a warning and I didn't try to catch a glimpse of Daryl again. He wanted to be left alone, for however long it took him to feel better. I could understand that. I was the same way when Lori died. And maybe I would have done the same thing when we were finally safe in Alexandria. If it wasn't for Michonne and my children.

"Are you sure there's nothing we could do?" Maggie asked. "Maybe Abraham could go out looking for him. He's been going on runs and training other people to go."

"If he was out there, Maggie, and he wanted to come back, he would." I told her with a shrug.

"What if something happened to him? How would we know?" Her voice started to crack and I knew who she was thinking of.

"I don't know." I rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands, feeling exhausted.

My head shot up as I heard a commotion coming down the hallway and Maggie stepped further into my office as Glenn Rhee, Michonne and Abraham Ford came through the door. Glenn and Abraham had a filthy figure propped between them and Michonne was glaring at someone I couldn't see.

When the figures head lifted slightly Maggie let out a small gasp and I saw the tears come to her eyes. The creature in front of me didn't look anything like Daryl Dixon, but I'd recognize those eyes anywhere. My brother.

"You can't just bring someone like that inside these walls." I heard someone say from the hallway and I immediately recognized the voice of Chase Quate. "What if he's bit? Or a psycho?"

Slamming my office door closed I motioned for them to lay Daryl on my empty desk top. Michonne and Maggie slipped out to get some water and medical supplies, just in case, and we began the process of removing Daryl's clothes. We slid his vest over his shoulders and threw it to the side to be cleaned later and did the same with his boots. We completely disarmed him before Maggie handed me a pair of scissors out of a black bag.  
I untied the shoelaces around Daryl's ankles and avoided the questioning looks. I used the surgical scissors and cut through the rags he'd been wearing as clothes. Tears started to fall from Maggie's eyes as we stripped him down to his boxer briefs. As I looked over his wounds I could tell some were old but he had a few fresh ones that were the obvious cause of his apparent blood loss.

Working together we cleaned him up as best we could and began to bandage the small wounds and stitch up the larger ones. He was covered in new scars and no one could miss the one that was on his forearm, clearly four letters. BETH.

Maggie and Glenn looked at each other but Michonne didn't even raise an eyebrow so I suspected that she knew. Abraham didn't know Beth, had never gotten the chance to meet her, so he didn't blink an eye.

When we had him cleaned up Abraham found some clothes for him and we brought in an old Army cot. We moved him to the cot and covered him with a blanket before everyone cleared out. I knew I'd have to talk to Chase and a few other people, but that was the good thing about running this town, there would be a discussion but the decision was already made.

MaPOV

When Glenn and Abraham had walked in carrying Daryl my heart had almost stopped. 

Then seeing the scars, my heart had broken. He had apparently been taking care of himself out there though, nourishment-wise. While he'd been filthy and covered in cuts and new scars he wasn't emaciated. He'd lost weight but it was more like his body had dropped every ounce of fat it ever had on it and he was nothing but hard, toned muscle.  
I'd noticed the name carved into his arm, my sister's name, and I wanted to ask someone about it but I knew only Daryl would really be able to tell me everything. While others might guess or assume, no one really knew Daryl, not on any other level except the most basic.

Following everyone out of Rick's office, I felt Glenn take my hand and I gave him a smile. He'd seen the scar, too, but Glenn didn't ask questions like other people. He watched and let people come to him if they needed to. He was a good man. Sweet, kind, calm and rational. But he could handle himself when it came down to it and I loved that about him. He didn't want to fight but if he had to then God help the other guy.

We said goodbye to Abraham and Michonne and she let us know that she would tell Rick we said goodbye. The walk home was slow and nice. The weather was getting cooler but it wasn't cold and we actually got to enjoy the way the leaves looked as they changed colors.

Taking a slight detour, we stopped by the small cemetery that the community had started. We hadn't wanted to put a headstone down for Beth so we'd planted her a tree. We'd all made bird feeders and hung them in the tree with wind chimes and other things. I tried to stop here at least a few times a week, sometimes every day.

"Hey." I whispered as I sat down on a bench we'd placed in front of the tree. "We found Daryl. Or he found us. I'm not sure. We'll have to wait and ask him."

Glenn stayed silent as I talked to Beth. He understood what I needed before I did. I'd tried to block my grief, to fall completely into my grief, I'd tried to stay busy and stay around people, I tried to push everyone away. And Glenn just stayed there, through it all. He'd never understand what that meant to me. Losing a brother or sister, someone who had been your best friend, your partner in crime, or your whole life, it hurt unlike anything else.

It was a different hurt, a different grief, one that I didn't wish on anybody. But I knew that Glenn, Tara and Daryl had all felt that pain at some point since the end of the world. Everyone tended to forget that.

"Maybe you're why Daryl is here. Maybe you sent him to us, or us to him. You knew he needed our help. Thank you, Beth." I whispered to her.

I cleared my throat and stood up slowly, feeling a lot older than my twenty five years. Glenn put his arm around my waist and we walked back to our house in a peaceful quiet. He never talked to Beth when I was with him but I suspected he went on his own and shared a few words with her. They had been close.

MiPOV

When Rick ushered everyone out of his office, I started to follow them but he grabbed my arm with a look. I nodded and followed everyone out. Maggie and Glenn said goodbye and Abraham followed behind them. I waited until they were gone from sight before knocking on the door to Rick's office. He opened it a crack before seeing me and pulling me inside. He locked the door behind us and slumped down into a chair he'd placed beside Daryl's sleeping form.

He rubbed his eyes before running his hands through his hair and hanging his head. 

When he looked back at me I could see the despair and hopefulness fighting in his eyes.

Stepping around behind him, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him towards me. His back pressed against my chest and I pressed my lips against the top of his head.

"You knew where he was, didn't you?" I asked him in a quiet voice.

"Yeah." He said with a sigh. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize. I understand. He's here now, that's what matters." I told him.

"He may not wanna stay." Rick said.

He started to say something else but was interrupted by a mumbling coming from the cot. We both stayed quiet, unsure of ourselves and the situation. Slowly, Daryl's voice became clearer and I felt my heart contract in pain for him.

"Don't go. Don't go. Don't go." His brow furrowed in pain and his whole body tensed. 

Then he bared his teeth a scream of pain was ripped from his throat. "NO!"

Rick made a noise in the back of his throat and I knew he was feeling Daryl's pain. He'd lost Lori in the blink of an eye and I didn't begrudge him the right to grieve for her. He would be grieving for her for the rest of his life. You didn't just let go of something like that.

Daryl stopped talking and fell back into a peaceful looking sleep and I stayed standing behind Rick until my eyes began to feel heavy. I gave his shoulders one last squeeze before letting go of him.

"I need to get home, Carl and Judith are probably wondering where we are. I'll tell them you're staying the night here." I told him as I kissed his forehead.

"Okay. Goodnight." He said as he squeezed my hip with one hand.


	4. Chapter 4

DPOV

Immediately I realized that I wasn't laying on the hard ground or tied to a tree branch. I kept my eyes closed and my body still as I tried to take in my surroundings. I knew I was inside a building, I just didn't recall how I got there. The last thing I remembered was cutting too deep and blood pooling at my feet.

A hand touched my arm and I grabbed the wrist, twisting and pulling as I rolled over so the person was underneath me as we both hit the floor. My eyes narrowed as I looked into the terrified eyes of a younger man. I'd never seen him before and I immediately went on high alert.

"I told them you were psycho!" The boy yelled as he started trying to get up.

Using my free hand, I grabbed him by the chin and slammed his head against the floor. Not hard enough to kill him, but enough to stun him. His eyelids fluttered as his eyeballs rolled beneath them and I stood up quickly. I grabbed the thin sheet that had been on the cot and twisted it before wrapping it around the boy's arms.

I tied the sheet behind him, making sure his arms were immobilized at his sides, before stripping the weapons off of him. I found some clothes sitting on top of a desk and picked them up, examining them before slipping them on. The jeans were well worn and moved easily but the black t-shirt seemed to be new. It still had creases in it from being folded in a pack.

I left the sleeves on the t-shirt for now, I didn't want to waste even a second. I stretched my shoulders for a second, moving in the shirt to make it fit better. I saw my vest on the desk and my boots were sitting in the far corner. I pulled both items on and proceeded to strap on the few weapons I'd took off of the boy sitting against the wall.

He stayed quiet and watched me through the whole process. When I finished I crouched down in front of him. I studied his face for a moment, memorizing his light brown hair and light brown eyes.

"If you try to follow me, I will kill you. I will not hesitate. I will not warn you. I will not speak. I will put a bullet through your brain and not even blink. It will not cause me to lose sleep. I will never think of you again past that moment. Okay?" I asked him with a smile.

He nodded quickly and I stood back up. Cautiously, I opened the door and saw an empty hallway. I didn't hear any voices so I slowly made my way down the hallway to a door. There was a small window on the door, just a slim rectangle that started a few inches above the doorknob and ended a few inches shy of the top of the door. I peeked through it and saw shelves filled with books. A few tables were scattered around but no one was sitting at any of them.

Slipping into the room, I made my way around the wall, keeping behind the shelves, staying in the shadows. I finally made it to the front door and looked through a window. It was dark out and no one seemed to be around. I stepped out into the crisp night air and instantly began to feel better. As I carefully made my way through the shadows things began to look familiar.

Walking further through the streets I slowly realized where I was. Motherfucker. I was in Alexandria.

I didn't want to see anybody so I stayed to the shadows and headed for the wall. I couldn't stay here. I turned down a vaguely familiar street and started to walk faster when I saw the walls ahead of me.

The corner of my eye caught something, movement, and I turned quickly. And there was Glenn Rhee, hands in his pockets, just looking at me. I glared at him for a moment, wondering if he was going to tell anyone he saw me.

"Hey." He whispered to me.

I nodded at him but didn't speak.

"Wanna come sit down?" He asked me and I noticed he was standing by a bench.

I walked over to him and we both sat down at the same time. Looking around I realized we were in a small cemetery. My heart started to beat faster and I was getting ready to bolt when Glenn spoke again.

"We all come out here and talk to her. Maggie's the only one who does it during the daytime, though. Maggie comes out here almost every day." He said.

Frantically scanning the area I realized we were sitting in front of a tree with BETH GREENE burned into the trunk. Everything felt too close, too loud, too bright, too far, too quiet, too dark, as I took in exactly what this was. This was Beth's memorial. She didn't have a grave. That had been impossible under the circumstances. But here was her memorial.

My breathing became shallow and my heart started beating so fast it felt like it stopped. I slowly slid off of the bench and let my knees hit the ground. My eyes were burning and my face was hot. I began to sweat as tears fell from my eyes and I couldn't breathe. When I finally managed to suck in a breath a horrible sound was ripped from deep inside my chest. A wail, a scream, a sob. I was desperate, inconsolable. A wounded animal that refused to let anyone try to heal its wounds.

My hands hit the ground and my head bowed as I cried. Every ounce of pain, loss and despair I'd felt since Atlanta was coming out at one time and I didn't know how to make it stop.

GPOV

"I'm glad you brought him back." I told Beth. "He needs us. We need him."

Taking a deep breath I smiled at nothing in particular.

"Maggie has been doing great at work. She loves all the office work. And the house is finally starting to look like ours. We've talked about expanding the community. Well, more than talked. Construction has already began on the new walls."

I quit talking when I heard footsteps. I stood up and was about to call out when I saw Daryl Dixon walking down the sidewalk. He spun in my direction and I just looked at him. He glared at me and I decided I needed to speak.

"Hey." I spoke quietly.

He nodded at me but didn't speak so I tried again.

"Wanna come sit down?" I asked him.

He walked over to me and we both sat down. I wasn't sure what to do or say but Daryl looked ready to take off so I had to say something.

"We all come out here and talk to her. Maggie's the only one who does it during the daytime, though. Maggie comes out here almost every day." I told him.

I watched him from the corner of my eye and noticed when he saw her name burned into the tree trunk. BETH GREENE. I'd spent weeks learning how to use a wood burning kit and then longer making sure I could do it perfectly. Beth deserved the best.

Daryl started to hyperventilate and I started worrying that maybe he wasn't ready for this. Maybe I should call someone. When his knees hit the ground I worried that I'd pushed him too far. He stopped breathing for a moment and I almost panicked. When he finally took a breath a sound I'd never heard a human make before came out of his mouth. It was raw, animalistic, it sounded worse than the worst pain.

His hands hit the ground and his head bowed as he cried, shrieked, cussed and blamed everything in the universe. Then he started blaming himself. I felt my eyes burn as I listened to what should have been a private moment.

I started to stand when suddenly Daryl lifted back up onto his knees. I put my hand on his shoulder and he used it to pull me down to his level. My knees hit the ground hard, but it barely registered as he put one arm around my waist and one around my shoulders. I hugged him back and let him cry as we knelt in the dirt.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't supposed to be this way." Daryl said, still holding on to me.

"I know, man." Was all I could say as I got to see a glimpse of what Beth Greene had really meant to Daryl Dixon.

Eventually, Daryl stood up, and I stood up with him. His cheeks were red, from crying or embarrassment, I didn't know. It barely took a second of thought before I spoke.

"Come stay at the house with me and Maggie. We have a spare room. We'll check your bandages and stitches in the morning and then you can be on your way." I offered. "We won't tell anyone else unless you want us to."

He nodded and we quietly left the cemetery together.

"I'm glad it was you there, Glenn, and not someone else." Daryl said as we stepped onto my porch. "You're a good man, a good friend."

MaPOV

When I heard the front door open I got up to greet Glenn. As I opened our bedroom door though, I stopped. Glenn wasn't alone. As I listened to another voice whispering my eyes narrowed. It was the middle of the night. Who would Glenn be bringing into our house in the middle of the night? Why was Glenn outside of our house in the middle of the night?

I stepped out of our bedroom and slammed the door behind me. Both figures at the bottom of the stairs jumped and for a moment I wanted to kill Glenn. Then my eyes adjusted to the low light coming from the lamp by the door and I realized Daryl Dixon was the person Glenn was bringing home. I felt embarrassed for a moment and hoped neither of them noticed the pink tint to my face.

Smiling softly I waited for them to walk up the stairs and meet me at the top. I hugged Daryl while giving Glenn a questioning look.

"Daryl's gonna stay in the guest room. And he's leaving in the morning." Glenn said.

"Maybe." Daryl mumbled as he looked at the ground.

Glenn looked surprised but didn't comment so I stayed quiet, too. We showed Daryl the guest room and left him alone. As we stepped back into our room I made sure to keep my voice quiet.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"Nothing. He needed a place to sleep that wasn't Rick's office. Nobody knows, though. Except for Chase because if I saw correctly those were Chase's weapons and I really don't want to know how Daryl ended up with them." Glenn said in a quiet rush.

Before I could question him further he pressed his lips to mine. I forgot everything else as Glenn swept me up in his arms and carried me to our bed. As he pressed soft, sweet kisses to my jaw and neck my mind emptied of everything. He slowly made his way down my body, removing my clothing as he went.

I returned the favor and admired the muscle tone he'd developed over the past few years. Glenn was lean and some people thought he was just skinny but that was so far from the truth.

When we were both bare we took a moment to admire each other before falling into a familiar dance that was still exciting and invigorating. Every time was the same and yet completely different. We no longer had to feel like this time could be the last time. We could take our time and enjoy each other. And that's what we did.

Exhausted, we curled together and fell asleep, not fearing what the morning would bring, but anticipating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I can update today. :)


	5. Chapter 5

DPOV

Being inside a house was a huge adjustment for me. Glenn had told me to make myself at home but it felt strange. Someone had tried to clean me up when they'd brought me in but I was still filthy so I removed my clothes and wrapped a towel around my waist. I washed my clothes as best as I could. They weren't dirty, I'd just put them on, but I'd put them on me and I was dirty. So, I washed them.

They had a dryer so I put my clothes in it before going into the bathroom and turning the water on for a shower. I removed all of the bandages before looking at the different areas that had been stitched up on my body. I had a lot of scars.

When I stepped under the hot spray from the shower head I scrubbed my hair and skin as hard as I could using a wash rag and some body wash. When my skin was red I finally rinsed off before getting out and wrapping a fresh towel around my waist.

Looking in the mirror, I saw a complete stranger. I found a razor and groomed my facial hair into a neat goatee. My hair was longer but I wasn't about to try cutting that so I just combed it before finally leaving the bathroom. My clothes were dry so I put them back on before going back up the stairs and into the guest room. I tried to lay on the bed but I couldn't get comfortable.

Comfortable. Ha. Like that would ever happen again.

I got back out of the bed and walked around the room, studying all the contents. When I stopped at the book shelf I remembered Beth telling me about some of her favorite books.

Scanning the titles, I realized that a lot of these books were ones she'd told me about. As I thought about it my heart started to beat faster. The bookshelf full of her favorites. The white bedding on the double bed. Some of the knick-knacks. I looked towards the far corner and saw an acoustic guitar on a simple black stand.

I almost ripped the door from its hinges when I pulled it open. I ran down the stairs and out the front door, down the street, to a small plot of land, a simple wood bench, a young tree decorated with bird feeders and wind chimes, odds and ends.

Coming to a stop in front of the tree I didn't know what to do. I was at a complete loss on how to proceed. So I just sat down at the base of the tree and leaned my back against it. We hadn't needed many words when we were alone together.

As I sat there, under the stars, I felt my eyes finally begin to grow heavy. I didn't want to go to sleep, though, so I forced myself to stay awake and remember.

The sun started to rise at some point and I didn't move. When people started coming out of their houses and walking around I still didn't move. Glenn and Maggie were the first to find me. Then came Rick and Michonne with Carl carrying Judith. Carol showed up soon after. Sasha appeared at some point.

No one spoke. They all knelt on the ground around me and we sat in the silence. Eventually, Abraham, Rosita and Tara showed up. Eugene and Noah came, too. Everyone sat on the ground in front of Beth's tree and no one spoke.

People walked by. Some stopped to offer a smile. Some left flowers. No one spoke. Our group shed a few tears. Our family. They all stayed. For seconds. Minutes. Hours. Days. Weeks. Months. Years. Decades. Centuries. Finally, I spoke.

"I just want to say goodbye." I said to Beth in a hoarse, broken voice. "Maybe I could've let you go if I could've said goodbye."

CarolPOV

My heart hurt for my friend. Daryl didn't deserve this pain. When he'd disappeared a year ago I'd understood. I didn't try to look for him. I didn't blame him. I just hoped he'd be able to return to us one day.

As we sat in the cemetery at Beth's memorial I had hope that he was going to stay. If not for us, then for himself. So he could be closer to Beth.

When Daryl finally stood up we all stood up with him and headed for the town hall. We were late for the meeting concerning Daryl's arrival. As we walked into the main room I saw Daryl looking around at all the books. People shifted nervously at the tables as we walked in and conversation came to a halt.

Chase Quate, Deanna's nephew stood up and glared at us. I noticed he didn't speak, though, and that was new. Since Deanna, her husband and her son, Aiden, had been killed during a supply run he hadn't shut up. He thought he should be running the town. Rick and Michonne had calmly explained to him that this wasn't an option and that they would be taking over since they had the most survival experience since the world ended.

Most of the town had agreed and a nice system had been set up. Everything was talked about, discussed, voted on, but Rick and Michonne had the final say. It had worked out fine, so far.

When Rick and Michonne walked to the front of the room the rest of us took a seat at a large table that had been left empty. The meeting was called to order and the discussion began. I zoned out as people offered their opinion on why Daryl should stay or leave.

Chase stood up after a while and I noticed Daryl shift in his seat. It was a small shift but enough to let him move quickly if he needed to.

"He's a psycho." Chase said loudly. "He attacked me and tied me up. Then threatened to kill me."

"Daryl, is this true?" Rick asked.

"Why are you asking him? He's not going to admit to it." Chase said.

"Yeah, I did it. I don't know him. I woke up in a room I'd never been in and he was there, a person I'd never seen." Daryl said in an even tone.

"Chase?" Rick asked.

"Well, yeah. But he tied me up." Chase said.

"I'm sure it was for your own safety." Rick said. "Daryl was with us when we first got here. He's a part of our family. He's fed us, protected us, killed for us and almost die for us. His brother did die for us. He stays."

There was some murmuring and Chase stomped out of the room but no one objected. As everyone settled down Rick opened the room up for everyone to discuss any issues they were having and soon the meeting was wrapped up.

I left the room to head to the storage buildings where I'd been working. We stored food, ammo, clothes, everything the town could need. It was rationed out monthly according to the size of your family and how much you had left from the last month plus a million other factors. If people ran out they could come to us for more or sometimes people traded each other. It was a nice system.

CarlPOV

As I walked to the playground with Judith I felt a little lighter than usual. Daryl was back. For now. And for now was all I asked for anymore. That we be safe, for now. Happy, for now. Together, for now.

I strapped Judith into one of the toddler swings and slowly pushed her. She laughed and squealed, kicking her legs. Her laughter made everything worth it. She made everything worth it.

"More." She said as I grabbed her tiny feet and pulled her to a stop.

There was a noise behind me and I turned around to see Daryl looking around awkwardly.

"Hey, man." I said with a grin.

"Hey. She's gettin' big." He said with a nod at Judith.

"Yeah. She never shuts up now." I laughed as I started to push Judith again.

"Hey, Carl. Who's your friend?" Kayla Lewlen asked as she walked over to us.

I rolled my eyes as she stared at Daryl. Poor girl didn't stand a chance.

"Daryl Dixon." I told her.

"Nice to meet you, Daryl. I'm Kayla." She said with a grin.

"Uh-huh." Daryl said as he glanced at her.

Her smile faltered for a moment but then brightened as she put a hand on his arm. I almost laughed when Daryl practically jumped away from her. He looked at her hand like it was going to bite him but Kayla just moved in closer.

"I noticed you came in here alone, Daryl." She said with a smirk.

"Look, you seem nice. But I'm not. Whatever you're lookin' for, I ain't got it." Daryl said finally.

"I'm just looking for some fun." Kayla said and I rolled my eyes again.

"I ain't fun. I ain't lookin' for fun. I don't want friends. I don't want company. I ain't interested." Daryl said. "Come on, Carl."

I followed Daryl after shooting a grin at Kayla whose jaw had hit the ground. Laughing, I waited until we were far enough away that Kayla couldn't hear us.

"She tried the same thing with my dad." I told Daryl.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, then Michonne put her on her ass." I said with another laugh.

"Ass." Judith repeated.

"Shit." I said before throwing my hand over my mouth.

"Shit." Judith said before putting her hand on her mouth.

Daryl's eyes widened and I saw a small flicker of light in them. I couldn't stop laughing as we walked farther down the street. Daryl cracked a smile and it gave me hope that he would be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

DPOV

Every day felt like it was exactly the same. Wake up. Eat breakfast. Walk the wall. Visit Beth's tree. Go into the tower. Eat lunch. Go to the gym. Work on my bike. Shower. Eat dinner. Visit Beth's tree. Go to Glenn and Maggie's. Try to sleep. Doze for a few minutes every couple of hours. Repeat.

Sometimes people mixed up the routine. Today the routine was getting mixed up. The house next to Rick's was empty and I was supposed to be moving in there. I'd been here for six months and now that we were all sure that I was staying I got a place of my own.

As I walked through the house I couldn't help but think that it was kind of big for just me. But it was next to Rick and Michonne. Maggie and Glenn's house was a street over. Carol stayed in an apartment close to her work and Tara, Noah and Eugene stayed in the same building. They didn't want a house. Abe and Rosita stayed a few houses down and Sasha stayed next to them.

The house I got was a two-story with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. It had a washroom, a pantry, a kitchen, dining room and a living room. It was a whole lot nicer than anything I'd ever had. The furniture was simple, plain wood. The floors were all hardwood and the walls were a plain beige. The couch and chairs were even beige. Carol had told me that she'd have my housing supplies ready by the end of the day.

There was a knock at the door and when I answered it I inwardly groaned. Kayla stood there with a covered basket and I really just wanted to close the door again. She ran her fingers through her peroxide blonde hair and smiled like a cat. Merle had dated girls like her. She would not give up and I didn't know how to make it any plainer to her. So, I just stood there and waited. She was wearing too much make up and her perfume was close to choking me as I waited for her to say anything.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" She asked.

"No." I told her simply.

"But you're all alone in that big house. I thought you'd like some company." She pouted as she reached to touch me.

"Actually, I was just leaving." I told her as I pushed her to the side.

I stepped onto the porch and closed the door behind me before walking off the porch. I didn't hear her footsteps behind me so I could only assume she was still on my front porch. I headed towards the cemetery and didn't stop until I got there.

After visiting for a while I figured it was as good a time as any to find Carol and set up my house so I headed that way. Rick stopped me before I got there and asked me if I could start taking the night shifts on the tower for a little while. Abe was training Chase a few things but he wasn't ready for something like that yet.

I agreed that I would and finally managed to get my stuff from Carol. She rode with me to my house so she could take the pick-up truck back with her when she went home.

We quickly unloaded everything and Carol helped me stock the kitchen before fixing us sandwiches. We ate in silence and she hugged me as she told me goodbye. When she was gone I changed into a long-sleeved flannel and made my way to the tower with a book, some energy bars and a half-gallon of water.

I settled in at the top of the tower and used a candle to see to read the book I'd brought with me. It was the original Grimm fairy tales. Beth had once told me how much she'd enjoyed the originals because they were more honest. The happy-ever-after was still there but not until some blood, sweat and tears had been shed first. She liked that they had to fight for what they wanted. Because the things worth having were worth fighting for. She said that's why we fought for our lives, our safety, our freedom. Love.

BPOV

"Again." I heard from behind me as I put my hands on my knees, breathing heavily.

Sweat dripped from my face, soaked my hair and plastered my clothes to my body. I sent a quick glare to the man standing against the concrete wall. Straightening up I rolled my shoulders before planting my feet. My knees bent, my spine curved the slightest bit, my hands came up towards my face in loose fists and I took a deep breath.

The dummy in front of me didn't budge as I hit it with a series of blows. The wood "t" was wrapped in pads but it still hurt when it met soft flesh. My body ached in places I never knew it could hurt but I was most definitely improving.

My teeth ached from being clenched but I pushed through the hurt. I'd pushed through a lot of hurt these past six months. But Morgan was always there, at my back, not pushing for me but making sure I pushed.

When we'd first met I'd been suspicious of him. He didn't talk to anyone at the hospital and pitched in but he made it clear that he wasn't staying long. I'd wanted to leave so bad, I'd already packed my bags, but I didn't know where to begin looking for my people. So, I'd spoken to Morgan finally.

As we'd gotten to know each other we'd come to realize we were looking for the same people. But Morgan had been doubtful of my ability to survive on the outside. So, he'd began training me.

Ten months later and here we were. I was about eighteen months behind my family. Eighteen months away from the people who had been my whole world. But I was stronger. A lot stronger.

My body was lean with muscle, my face had slimmed down some and my eyes were harder, colder. As I stopped fighting the inanimate dummy a towel was thrown at me and I caught it without much thought. I wiped the sweat from my body and studied my body in the mirrors lining the wall of the martial arts studio.

The black sports bra and black spandex shorts I wore let me see all the muscle tone I knew I had. Morgan had been helping me bulk up a little because all my training wouldn't be worth anything if my opponent could just throw me. And while I hadn't bulked up much, a little weight had been added to my slim frame.

"You need to work on some of the moves we talked about." Morgan said with no inflection in his voice.

I knew better than to protest or complain. Morgan wouldn't hesitate to just leave me behind. He'd made it clear he didn't have time for any type of weakness. So, I took a drink of water before moving to the mats in the middle of the room.

We went through the motions a few times. Then Morgan came at me from a different angle and almost caught me off guard. But I was quick and I ducked and weaved while throwing a few test punches.

"We're leaving in the morning. I got a lead." He said as he used a palm strike and hit me in the chest.

I fell flat on my back, more stunned by the words than the blow. After all this time and he finally picked up a lead.


	7. Chapter 7

DPOV

Sitting on the wall had to be one of the most boring jobs to have these days and I'd been pulling the night shift for damn near eight months while Chase was being trained. He was a slow learner. Walkers were a rarity but I was thankful for the solitude at least. I hated this place, I'd hated it since the day I'd woke up in Rick's office. But I stuck around for my family. I couldn't hurt them by leaving again and making them wonder if I was alive or not. Not again.

My eyes drifted over the horizon and caught a slight movement. Then Abe and Chase emerged from the darkness. I started to wonder why they'd returned so early, they weren't due back for three days, when I noticed three other shapes with them. The three figures were completely cloaked in darkness but one was obviously some kind of animal.

When they got close to the gates I pressed the controls so they would open. Abe wouldn't bring a threat into our home. I quickly closed them again before climbing down the ladder and walking to meet them. We hadn't brought anyone new in since I'd come back almost a year ago and I was curious. There were other communities, other bases, and almost no one stayed outside the fences anymore. The world was slowly coming back together.

I heard the walkie-talkie on my hip crackle and I realized I needed to tell Rick that they were back. I quickly relayed the information and he told me that he was on his way. I told him that they had people with them and he said he was five minutes away.

Something about the smaller figure made my heart beat faster as I approached and my breathing became shallow as I stopped a couple feet away from them. There was a recognition in the back of my brain but my mind was refusing to make the connection. All four of the people were standing just inside the gate but the animal was sniffing the area out. The smaller figure turned as I approached and my breath stopped in my lungs.

She took off her black Stetson and a long, blonde braid fell down to the small of her back. Large blue eyes stared up at me with shock and suspicion as I just stood there. This couldn't be right. The world was playing a horribly cruel trick. I had watched her get shot. I'd watched her fall. Carried her body. This wasn't real.

"Daryl?" Beth Greene asked.

Without thinking I moved to wrap my arms around her and she stepped back, quicker than I thought possible. For a moment, something dark flashed in her eyes and I felt my heart break a little. I put my hands up in a placating gesture and watched as her body relaxed the slightest bit.

We heard footsteps and all five of us turned to see Rick headed our way. I saw the moment he recognized Beth. His steps faltered then stopped altogether before he was running towards us. Beth stepped back as he got closer and Abe reached an arm out to stop Rick from grabbing her. That's when I noticed that Chase looked like he'd been jumped.

Before I could question them though, Rick was sending them to get the rest of our group.

"Tell them to meet us at Daryl's." Rick said as he headed that way.

We quickly made it to my house and I let everyone the animal. Beth seemed uncomfortable as she looked around and only relaxed when the large black beast pressed its side against her leg. She rubbed the top of its head and it yawned. All I saw were huge, sharp, glistening teeth. But the more I looked at its shape the more it seemed familiar.

"You have a damn wolf." I said without thinking.

Beth just looked back at me and I felt my cheeks heat. Beth Greene was here. Alive. In my living room. And all I can say is something about her damn dog.

"Make yourselves comfortable." I managed to mumble.

I saw a faint smile on Beth's face and suddenly my eyes were burning. Without another word to anyone I walked out of the room. Everyone would be showing up at the front door soon so that wasn't an option. I turned down a short hallway and walked through the kitchen to my back door.

Stepping into the cool night air, I took a deep breath. I tried to keep the tears from falling but a few made their way down my face. I swallowed hard and blinked the rest of the tears away. My heart was beating so fast I didn't know how I was still standing. Didn't romances usually have this epic reunion?

Did anyone else feel this confused when reunited with the only person that would ever hold their heart? Or did they just know what to do? They probably knew what to do. Of course, I didn't know what to do. I didn't have much experience with love, romance, or anything epic. I was just a redneck that had never had anything going for him. No job, no money, no girl. I was always just Merle's lackey, then Rick's muscle.

I had no experience being someone's someone. I'd never had a relationship. Never held hands. Never shared breakfast or sleepy kisses. Just quick fucks in dirty alleys, dirty bathrooms, dirty parking lots. And why was my mind immediately jumping to this when Beth had been here for less than twenty minutes?

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the door behind me close with a click. Assuming it was Rick I didn't turn around as I spoke.

"I'll be inside in a minute. You ain't gotta worry about me doin' nothin' stupid." I told him with a grunt.

"I've never known you to do something stupid, Daryl Dixon." Came the soft, sweet voice of Beth Greene.

I whipped around and stared hard at the girl before me. Girl wasn't really the right word anymore. While she still looked the same, she looked different. Harder, colder, more experienced. She stepped off of the porch and came to a stop directly in front of me. Looking up, she smiled softly and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

Tentatively I held up a shaking hand. Beth glanced at before surprising me and throwing herself into my arms. I was stunned for a moment but I finally wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her tightly. She was real. She was solid flesh and bone. As I held her my mind slowly began to register the fact that I felt a variety of objects that were definitely not a part of the human body.

When she finally pulled away she looked up at me, grinning, and I smiled back. She turned around to go back inside and for a moment I just watched her walk away. I was almost hypnotized by the way the faded denim of her jeans hugged her body. Her hips swayed from side to side and my eyes tracked the movement.

"You're not gonna find 'em." Beth said and for a moment I was confused.

Realization dawned slowly and my face felt hot. She thought I was trying to find where her weapons were hidden. I cleared my throat and headed to the door. When we walked into the living room our whole family was there.

RPOV

When I'd first caught sight of Beth my mind had refused to believe it. But I'd quickly realized that this was happening. I'd sent Abe and Chase to fetch the rest of our family and now we all sat in the living room at Daryl's.

Daryl had disappeared and before I could follow him Beth was walking out of the room. Morgan was leaning against the wall and he'd kindly told us that the wolf's name was Brutus. He instructed everyone not to touch Brutus unless they wanted a body part ripped off. The animal only let Beth touch him.

When Beth and Daryl reappeared in the room everyone was completely silent. Beth walked across the room and stood next to Morgan and Daryl followed her but stayed a little ways away. Brutus stood up from laying at Morgan's feet and leaned his big body against Beth's left leg. She twisted her fingers through the fur on his head and they both seemed to relax a little more.

"How?" Maggie finally asked.

"I don't know." Beth said with a slight shrug. "I really don't."

"And who is he?" Maggie asked in a suspicious voice.

"Morgan." Beth answered simply.

She'd definitely changed a lot, she obviously didn't feel the need to explain more than absolutely necessary.

"Why's he with you?" Maggie asked.

"Because he's my friend." Beth said in a flat voice.

Maggie stood up, to pace or what, I don't know, but before she could decide Beth was stepping in front of Morgan. Her stance seemed relaxed but I'd been a cop for a long time before the end of the world. She was definitely ready to throw down. Maggie took an incredulous step towards Beth when Abe spoke up.

"Maggie, before you do anything you might want to talk to Chase."

"Why? Why would I want to talk to him?" She asked in a loud voice.

Everyone turned towards Chase and for the first time I noticed the bruises on his face, the busted lip, the thin scratch on his neck. I must have looked as confused as everyone else because Abe spoke up again.

"That lil' thing right there did all that. On her own. With Chase tryin' to sneak her."

Maggie scoffed but I knew it was the truth by the look on Chase's face. He was extremely embarrassed and uncomfortable. Daryl took an almost imperceptible step towards Chase and Beth's hand was suddenly on his arm, stopping him.

"You guys shoulda seen her." Abe was saying with a smirk. "First she knocked his gun out of his hand, then he took a knee to the face."

"Would you shut up?" Chase growled at him.

Maggie sat back down beside Glenn and Beth moved back to Morgan's side. Daryl moved closer to Beth and Brutus sat in front of her feet.

"I hate to do this, but we've walked all the way from Atlanta. All day and most the night the whole way here. We're tired and I'd like to know where we're staying." Beth said as she seemed to slump against the wall.

"You both can stay here. Rick and Michonne are next door with the kids." Daryl said.

Maggie looked ready to argue but didn't say anything. Daryl was the only one with two guest rooms and Beth and Morgan didn't seem to want to be separated. Everyone filed out with promises to meet for lunch tomorrow. As I stopped on the porch to talk to Morgan I was shocked to find Beth moving in to give me a hug.

"I'm glad we're all back together." Was all she said before disappearing back into the house.

"I have to leave for a little while, Rick." Morgan started telling me in a low voice. "There are people out there who need this place."

"We have recruiters for that." I told him with a feeling of apprehension.

"These people know me and Beth. Spent time with us. They won't come here if a stranger asks them. And I know where they are. But I don't want Beth back out there."

"What do you want me to tell her?" I asked with a feeling of apprehension.

"I don't want you to tell her anything. She'll think I just left. I want you to keep her from following me."

MaPOV

As I got dressed for bed, my mind kept going over the fact that my sister was really here. She was alive and real and here. I sat down on the bed as Glenn walked out of our bathroom and walked over to his dresser. He pulled on a pair of cotton pajama pants, plain black, and sat beside me on the bed.

He held his arms open and I crawled into his lap, letting him hold me, after the emotionally exhausting night we'd both just had. His fingers played with the ends of my hair and I felt my eyelids growing heavy.

"What do you think of this Morgan guy?" I asked him in a sleepy voice.

"I think we'll have to wait to make any judgments. He and Beth seemed to be close. But more like friends. Maybe teacher/student. You know?" He said before yawning.

"Maybe." I said.

We slid under the covers and Glenn wrapped his arms around me again. My mind felt a little more settled, thanks to my husband, and I was able to drift into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

DPOV

I'd barely gotten any sleep knowing Beth Greene was just across the hall. Now, as the sky lightened from night to day, my fingers danced over the scar on my arm. I wasn't sure if I wanted her to notice it or not. Maybe after she settled in more.

Getting out of bed, I went downstairs and started a pot of coffee. As the scent drifted through the house I walked around and picked up all the books I had scattered around. I lined them up neatly on the bookshelf in my living room before going to pour myself a mug of the hot, black brew.

Before I could take the first sip, Beth came into the kitchen with Brutus right behind her. I fought the urge to rush to her and fold her into my arms. Honestly, I wished I could shut out the whole world for just a few days. But that was selfish. And while I was a completely selfish bastard, Beth Greene was not.

She smiled at me before grabbing a mug of her own and filling it halfway. She took a few sips before putting the mug down and leaning against the counter with her arms crossed.

"Morgan left." She said in a flat voice.

That tone coming from her made me feel uncomfortable. Beth's voice had always held so much emotion. Now, she was like a robot. Even her facial expression stayed flat.

"You okay with that?" I asked her.

"Not much choice." She shrugged. "Abe told me that he's been training Chase. Is there any chance you know where or when?"

"Yeah. I help him from time to time." I told her. "Why?"

"How many people train with y'all?" She asked instead of answering me.

"Just Chase for now."

"Wow." She said with a small laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing. I want to join the training."

"Okay. They're probably at the gym now. We can head over there when you're ready." I told her.

She nodded before draining her cup and then she left the kitchen, the wolf following. I turned off the coffee pot and washed out the mugs before heading to my own room to grab my small bag with my gym clothes in it.

Beth joined me in the hall with a backpack on her shoulders and no Brutus in sight. She motioned for me to lead the way and we left. The walk to the gym was a short one and neither of us spoke the whole way. Abe was there, already warming up with Chase. A few people were scattered around doing their own thing.

As I was walking towards the locker rooms with Beth I saw Kayla Lewlyn glaring in our direction. A fake smile graced her face when she looked at me but she didn't wave or call out.

Beth went into the woman's locker room and I went into the man's. I changed into black basketball shorts and a light gray t-shirt and put on some running shoes. They were the most comfortable kind for me to spar in.

When I walked back into the gym area I walked over to Abe and started warming up with him and Chase. Beth hadn't come out yet but I tried not to worry. She wasn't going to disappear.

I knew the moment she came out, though because Chase, Abe and almost every guy in the room stopped what they were doing. A few women, too. I turned around and there she was, walking towards us in nothing but black spandex shorts that barely covered anything and a black sports bra with a blue sports bra over it. Her feet were bare but her hands had wraps on them and her long hair was in a tight French braid.

As I looked her over I couldn't help but notice all the new muscle tone. She was a little bigger than she used to be, I noticed, and she didn't look the least bit shy about what she was wearing.

She walked over to us and smiled slightly. When Kayla saw her with us she got up from her mat and came over with her fake smile.

"Hi, I'm Kayla." She said in a sugary voice.

"Beth."

"These guys are a little rough when they work out. A little thing like you might be more comfortable doing yoga or Pilates with us other girls." Kayla said.

"No. Thanks. I think I can handle it." Beth said before turning her back on Kayla.

Kayla shot her a glare but it quickly turned back into her smile.

"But you’re so tiny. I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"And though she be but little, she is fierce." Abe said with a grin. "Just something I heard once."

Kayla walked away with one last glare at Abe and Beth. We started warming up again and Beth joined us. I was surprised that she kept up with us but I shouldn't have been.

When we got ready to spar Abe volunteered to spar with Beth. Chase was still mad about the previous night and Abe thought I might be too scared I'd hurt her. He told us that he wanted them to go first so I got a chance to see what she was capable of.

As they squared off I felt a little nervous, Abe was a giant compared to Beth. When other people noticed who was about to spar they drifted over to watch.

Abe moved to hit Beth and she ducked easily. She let him take swings at her, even a few kicks, as she dodged and danced away. She did this quite a few times and I realized she was studying him.

When he came in for another punch she moved again but this time landed a blow to his ribs. She danced out of reach again and Abe straightened. There were a few "oooh's" from the people watching but mostly they stayed silent. I saw Kayla watching with a smirk and just shook my head. When Abe tried to grab Beth she crouched, hitting him in the solar plexus. He grunted as he doubled over and Beth did a spin kick, knocking him to the ground. He stood up and moved in close.

Beth let him, grabbing his shirt and pulling, using his momentum against him. Her hands gripped the fabric of his shirt on his back and hit him in the face with her knee twice before he slipped out of the article of clothing.

Abe landed a punch to her face before Beth brought her forearms up to block. He kept hitting her, slowly backing her towards the wall. When he had her cornered, instead of hitting her he grabbed her and lifted her. Bringing her over his head, he twisted his body and slammed her onto the mats.

He moved in but she brought her feet up and kicked him on the inside of his thigh before kicking his face. She jumped up and moved into him, the back of her shoulder pressed into his chest and she pulled his arm. His feet weren't planted so he was thrown further off balance, causing her to be able to press her back into his chest in an upward motion. Suddenly, Abe was thrown over Beth's shoulder and onto his back.

Beth moved quickly, getting him into an arm bar and pulling. Abe had the size advantage, though. He rolled towards Beth but she refused to let go. He managed to use his strength to free himself and he punched her in the ribs. She grunted and he moved to hit her again. She twisted and managed to get her legs locked around his neck.

Abe got to his knees but Beth held on. When he couldn't shake her he tried slamming her back into the floor. She held on tightly as he slammed her once, twice, three times. She finally let go but rolled away quickly.

They both stood up and when Abe moved in again Beth fainted a punch but kicked the side of Abe's knee. When he went down she used backed up. Abe stayed on his knees and looked at her with a grin.

"That all you got?" He asked breathlessly.

Beth ran a couple steps before jumping into the air and landing a fist on Abe's face. He fell to the side and Beth took a few steps back. Watching the fight had been hard for me, seeing Beth in a position where she could potentially get hurt. But it was also hot, knowing she could take care of herself that way.

Abe stood up, favoring his right leg, and nodded at Beth. She nodded back before turning to face me with a grin. I couldn't help but smile back.

BPOV

A hot shower seemed like such a luxury these days. At Grady we'd had showers, they were rushed and lukewarm at best, but we were clean. And then on the road with Morgan, it was almost impossible to find a shower, but we had stayed as clean as possible.

I dried off quickly and braided my hair before twisting it into a bun. I slipped on my last pair of clean jeans and pulled on a white tank top before adding a light gray long sleeved button up. I rolled the sleeves up, exposing my forearms, before pulling on socks and my combat boots. The weather was cooling off but it wasn't quite cold yet.

Walking into my room, I carefully looked through my weapons, deciding which ones to carry. I put an Uncle Mike's inner pants holster at the small off my back and slid a Lady Browning 9mm into it before sliding a knife into my boot. I strapped a small hatchet with its holster to my hip and figured that was enough weaponry to meet my family for lunch.

I heard footsteps in the hallway and then there was a knock on my door frame and I turned around to see Daryl Dixon looking at me. As he started at me I began to feel self-conscious so I looked down at myself to make sure nothing was missing or out of place.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him finally.

"No. I'm just not over the fact that your actually here." He said as he looked down to the floor.

Stepping over to him slowly, I stopped in front of him with a small smile on my face. I let myself look him over, really look at him, for the first time since being back. He was more muscular than I remembered and his hair was longer. He was wearing a black "Punisher" t-shirt with his leather vest over it and some worn jeans. His boots were black motorcycle boots but they looked well worn. He had quite a few new scars but I skipped over them without a thought. It wasn't my business unless he chose to make it my business.

As I looked back into his deep blue eyes I felt my breathing hitch for just a moment. And suddenly I was back in that funeral home, wanting him to kiss me but knowing he wouldn't. I took a small step forward and put one hand on his bicep to steady myself. He stayed as still as a statue as I started to lift into my toes.

His gaze moved from my eyes to my lips and my mouth went dry. When his tongue darted out to lick his lips I felt a small shiver go down my spine. As I got closer I could feel his breath on my lips and knew he could feel mine as well. His hand raised up and touched the small off my back as he started to lean down achingly slow.

Just before his lips touched mine there was a knock on the front door and I heard it open. Daryl quickly let go of me and stepped back, almost hitting the wall. He turned around and hurried out of the room as I tried to calm my heart and regulate my breathing. I'd almost kissed Daryl Dixon. And he'd almost let me. I felt a small smile slip onto my lips and I tried to control it before anyone saw me.

Daryl looked everywhere but at me as I walked into the living room where he was sitting with Rick. I grinned at Rick and gave him a hug when he stood up to greet me. Daryl did look at me then but quickly looked away when he saw I noticed.

We all left the house, Brutus included, and headed to a gazebo where everyone else was already getting ready to eat. As I approached, everyone's conversation slowly fell silent and I began to feel anxious with all the eyes on me.

Brutus pressed his weight against me and his lips started to twitch but he didn't growl. My fingers instantly twisted into his fur and my shoulders relaxed marginally.

Maggie was the first to approach me and I didn't hesitate in wrapping my arms around my sister. My throat felt tight but I couldn't bring myself to release her or even care when my eyes started to burn. My bottom lip started to quiver and I bit down on it as tears fell from my eyes.

I felt Maggie starting to shake and then a sob came from her throat. I felt my own shoulders begin to shake as I finally let myself believe that I was here, with my sister and the rest of my family. This wasn't a dream like it had been so many other times. This was real.

Letting myself feel wasn't something I'd been able to do in a long time and now that I could a flood of emotions hit me and I just held Maggie tighter. We cried and everyone let us without saying a word.

When we finally separated I sat down at a large round table whet the others were already seated. Everyone passed around different dishes of food and soon I had a plate full of beans, pasta, cornbread, fried chicken and potatoes. We all had glasses of lemonade and it felt almost surreal to be sitting here like nothing had happened, like the dead didn't walk around.

Except Rick had a pistol and a knife, Daryl had his crossbow, Carol had her knife, Maggie had a pistol, everyone had different weapons. It was also comforting to see that I wasn't the only one armed, that they hadn't gone soft.

I felt an almost physical jolt when my eyes landed on a small girl with Rick's curly brown hair and blue eyes. When Rick caught my look he stood up and brought Judith over to me. She looked at me shyly as I smiled at her but soon her attention was caught by someone else.

"Mama!" She said with a squeal.

I turned around and I saw Michonne approaching with a smile on her face.

I must have looked as shocked as I felt when Michonne grabbed Judith after kissing Rick on the cheek because she laughed slightly and just touched my shoulder. Then she sent a look to Daryl and I saw his cheeks turn a light pink. I furrowed my brow in a questioning look but he just turned away so I tried to shrug it off.

As lunch progressed I noticed almost every person gave Daryl the same look at least once. The more he avoided my eyes the more I wanted to know what was going on but I knew better than to ask him in front of everyone because he'd just shut down. Even though they seemed to know what was going on.

DPOV

I felt Beth's eyes on me throughout lunch but I refused to look back at her. I couldn't bring myself to answer the question in her eyes. As the meal began to wrap up I decided to make myself scarce.

"I'm gonna go work on my bike." I said to no one in particular.

Beth started to stand but without looking at her I turned around and left. When I'd almost kissed her, I'd thought I'd been ready to tell her how I felt. The more I thought about it though, maybe I wasn't good for her. I had been emotionally damaged before the end of the world and everything that had happened since then had just made that exponentially worse.

When I got to the garage where my bike was currently being stored I saw Mitch, a younger man that no one really seemed to know a lot about. He never gave a last name and since those weren't used too much anymore no one seemed to care. He seemed like an okay person and he liked to work so I'd taught him a few things about engines.

"How's it goin', man?" He asked when he saw me.

I grunted an acknowledgment but didn't really give an answer as I walked over to my bike. We worked in silence for a moment until he cleared his throat. I looked up, knowing he was getting ready to speak.

"Who was that girl this morning?" He asked without looking at me.

"Maggie's sister. Beth." I told him, knowing he could only be asking about one person.

"Beth? I thought she died." He said.

"We thought so, too." I mumbled as I looked back down at my bike.

"Is she, uh, you know, like, with anyone?" He stuttered and I felt my jaw clench painfully.

I tried to act like I didn't understand the meaning of his question when I answered him.

"She came in with a guy named Morgan."

"Oh, so she's taken." His voice sounded disappointed when he spoke.

"Who's taken?" A voice asked and I felt my body tense.

When I turned around Beth was standing at the opening to the garage with her hands in her pockets and Brutus was sniffing around the vehicle parts. She looked between Mitch and me before finally settling on me.

"Nobody." Mitch said with a sigh and I felt my shoulders slightly relax.

Beth made an "mmm" noise and looked around the shop. She slowly walked around until she came to a stop at my side. I could feel her body heat and realized she was standing almost uncomfortably close to me. I looked down at her and she was looking up at me with a thoughtful expression.

"Can we talk?" She asked me.

"About what?" I asked her as I started messing with my bike again, hoping she'd just leave.

"About earlier, before Rick showed up." She said, obviously trying not to say too much in front of Mitch.

"There ain't nothin' to talk about." I told her without looking at her.

"Really? Is that what you think?" She said in an irritated voice.

"Yeah. There ain't nothin' to say." I tried not to notice that Mitch was listening to everything we said.

"Yes, there is. What happened wasn't nothin' and you know it." She said as her voice raised. "I almost died, Daryl. Don't you get that?"

"I get that, Beth! I get that more than anybody! I carried your goddamn body out of that hospital!"

"Then why are you doing this? Why are you pushing me away when you of all people should know that it could all be ripped away at any second?" She yelled at me and for a moment I was back at that moonshine shack.

"I can't do this, Beth." I told her as I moved to walk past her.

"No, you don't get to walk away, Daryl. You don't get to do that to me." She said and I heard her voice crack on the last word.

When I turned to look at her I could see the shine to her eyes and I felt horrible for making her cry. I let out a sigh and hung my head, staring hard at my boots.

"Fine. We'll talk later, though." I told her and left the shop.

KPOV

When I saw the new girl eating lunch with Daryl I wanted to claw her eyes out. How dare she just show up and try to move in on him? Who did she think she was? I'd seen Daryl get up and walk away from the girl but it didn't take her long to follow him. So, I followed her.

I'd seen the way she'd handled Abraham so I wasn't stupid enough to approach her on my own. I'd have to find a way to get her alone soon though, and make sure I had something on me or someone with me. We would have to talk about personal property at some point and I didn't want to get shredded by her dog either.

As she approached the garage she stopped but didn't announce her presence. I crept closer and it only took me a moment to find out why.

"Who was that girl this morning?" I heard Mitch ask.

Good question. Who was Beth?

"Maggie's sister. Beth." I heard from Daryl.

Hmm. Okay. Interesting. Queen Maggie's sister was dead, though.

"Beth? I thought she died." Mitch said, voicing my thoughts.

"We thought so, too." Daryl mumbled.

I really hated when people did that. It made it so much harder to eavesdrop on them.

"Is she, uh, you know, like, with anyone?" Mitch stuttered over his question and I rolled my eyes as I listened for the very important answer.

"She came in with a guy named Morgan." Daryl said and I felt slightly better until I remembered that no one had been with her at the gym or at lunch. And then I remembered the way she'd looked at Daryl. As if. She couldn't possibly be his type.

"Oh, so she's taken." Mitch sounded disappointed when he spoke and I rolled my eyes again. I mean, really, he'd turned me down but wanted her? How did something like that even happen? Whatever.

"Who's taken?" She finally let them know she was standing there.

"Nobody." I heard Mitch say with a sigh. Ugh.

Beth made an "mmm" noise and walked into the shop. I looked through a dirty window and watched the scene before me. She walked over to Daryl and he didn't even look at her. Ha. When he finally did look at her he didn't speak. Just glared. I almost smiled at her expression. She was obviously disappointed at the lack of attention.

"Can we talk?" She asked him.

"About what?" Daryl asked her and then he started working on his bike again. Ha. I loved this.

"About earlier, before Rick showed up." She said and I narrowed my eyes.

"There ain't nothin' to talk about." He told her without looking at her and I felt a grin come over my lips. Ah. I knew he didn't want her.

"Really? Is that what you think?" She asked in a childish voice. I really didn't like this girl. She needed to realize her place.

"Yeah. There ain't nothin' to say." Daryl told her.

"Yes, there is. What happened wasn't nothin' and you know it." She screeched. "I almost died, Daryl. Don't you get that?"

"I get that, Beth! I get that more than anybody! I carried your goddamn body out of that hospital!"

I cringed at that. Why in the world would he want to do something like that? And obviously he didn't really care or he would've noticed she wasn't dead. I mean, come on.

"Then why are you doing this? Why are you pushing me away when you of all people should know that it could all be ripped away at any second?" She yelled at him and he looked angry.

He was definitely about to put her in her place. She couldn't just talk to people like that.

"I can't do this, Beth." Daryl told her before moving away from her.

"No, you don't get to walk away, Daryl. You don't get to do that to me." She said and her voice cracked.

Maybe she'd cry.

When Daryl turned to look at her I hoped that he'd finally tell her he didn't care or just walk away and leave the stupid girl standing there. Instead he let out a sigh and looked down.

"Fine. We'll talk later, though." He told her before walking towards the exit.

Shit. Shit. Shit. I had to hide. I looked around frantically before falling behind the bushes planted against the edge of the garage. All I could do was pray no one spotted me.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Real life got in the way. Enjoy this chapter and I should be back on a regular schedule now.


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

After Daryl left I whistled for Brutus to follow me and hurried out of the garage. I really didn't feel like dealing with an awkward situation with the guy Daryl had been talking to. I'd noticed the girl Kayla from the gym following me to the garage and I kept an eye out for her as I left. I knew she'd listened to my conversation with Daryl but I couldn't figure out why. Did they have some kind of previous relationship? I really didn't like the idea of that but I knew it was a possibility. He'd thought I was dead. They all had.

I shook that thought away and kept walking. I spotted Kayla but didn't let her know because I didn't know what was going on. Maybe if I let her continue I could figure it out.

After fixing a bowl of beef stew and crumbled up cornbread for Brutus I heard a knock on the front door. I peeked through the window by the front door and saw Maggie standing there with a black gym bag and I quickly moved to open the door. She crossed the threshold and I tried to ignore the glance she sent towards the stairs. I guess being a big sister never really went away.

"Hey. What's goin' on?" I asked her with a smile to soften my words.

"Well, I figured you didn't have much, bein' out there for so long. I went to the storage units today and got some stuff from Carol for you." Maggie said.

"Storage units?" I asked her.

She explained to me the system they'd set up for dealing with rationing supplies. As she told me how they managed to gather and distribute things I couldn't help but think of all the canned food drives we'd had at church. We'd also collected books, clothes, and anything any person could need. They obviously didn't do that with books judging by all the ones Daryl had lining his living room walls.

"Well, what all did you bring me?" I asked her in a slightly excited voice.

With a smug smile she unzipped the bag and started to pull some of the clothing items out. There were a couple pair of jeans, camisoles in a variety of colors, a pack of t-shirts, a pack panties, two racer back sport bras and three regular bras. There was a couple packets of socks included, a couple pairs of Lycra yoga pants and a nice pair of black Nike running shoes.

"I also got you some shampoo, conditioner and body wash. All the hygiene stuff, you know." She said as she pulled out a smaller blue bag that was zipped closed.

"Thank you." I told her with a grateful smile.

I put everything back into the bag before zipping it up and sitting it beside the couch. Sitting down beside Maggie I leaned my head onto her shoulder and let her wrap her arm around my shoulder. I was feeling a little overwhelmed with everything going on. Honestly, I had become so comfortable with looking over my shoulder constantly, watching my own back and fighting to stay alive. My body and mind was used to the cold, harsh world outside these walls and I felt like my skin was too tight.

Quickly standing up, I began to pace the room. I tried to keep my breathing regulated but as my heart started to thud painfully that became difficult. Maggie stood up and started towards me but I held a hand out towards her to keep her back. I'd had anxiety episodes before and I knew I would eventually calm down but I could accidentally hurt her when I was like this.

Morgan had tried to help me the first time he'd seen me like this and I'd accidentally hurt him. After that he just talked to me so I knew I wasn't alone. But I didn't have it in me to tell Maggie to talk to me. I couldn't figure out how to communicate that fact. My tongue was paralyzed as my body continued to move frantically.

As the beige walls started to darken I lost control of my breathing and felt my lungs begin to ache with the unsteady supply of oxygen they were being allowed. Everything started to fade as a persistent buzzing began inside my head.

My knees hit the floor and the thought passed through my mind that I'd have bruises. I felt completely disconnected but I knew that someone had grabbed a hold of my shoulders and I couldn't stop the scream that ripped through my chest and out of my throat.

Suddenly I could smell the gel Gorman had used in his hair and the soap used to was his uniform. I squeezed my eyes shut as I screamed again and tried to get away from the hold he had on me. I shoved against his chest but something felt off. He wasn't soft like I remembered. And there was the feel of leather under my fingertips. It was someone else.

"No. No." I cried hot tears as the momentum from me pushing against him caused me to fall onto my back.

Strong hands were on my arms and I began to struggle again while I cried. When arms wrapped around me and I was lifted up I began to fight harder.

"No. Please, don't! Stop! Don't. Please. Please." I cried out to whoever had me and suddenly I was free.

Curling into a ball, I hugged my knees to my chest and pressed my forehead to my legs. As I cried I tried to think of anything else, anything. Daryl. I could think of Daryl. He'd come for me. He wouldn't leave me at this hospital. Not once he found out I was there.

Then another thought occurred to me. Daryl did come get me. But something went wrong. I'd been shot. My head ached with the thought but the more I remembered the more my breathing slowed.

Okay, I'd been shot. What else did I know to be true? What else did I know about me? Morgan. I met Morgan. Training, Morgan trained me. I had a dog named Brutus. We started tracking leads. We met Abraham. I was in Alexandria. With Daryl. And Maggie. Daryl. Rick. Daryl. Glenn. Daryl. Carol. Daryl. Michonne. Daryl. Daryl. Daryl. Daryl. Daryl.

My breathing slowed to normal and my tense muscles began to relax. I tentatively raised my head and saw a wood floor. Beige walls. Beige furniture. Books. Daryl. He was sitting on the couch with his head bowed and his fingers gripped his hair in a painful looking hold.

Slowly shifting to my knees I wiped the tears from my face. Daryl must have seen the motion because his head snapped up and I almost flinched from the anger in his eyes. My cheeks grew hot as I realized what he must have seen and I averted my eyes, studying the floor intently.

When I heard a throat clear I lifted just my eyes and peeked at him through my lashes. He didn't look angry anymore but I knew it was bubbling just below the surface. I slowly stood to my feet, feeling exhausted, and made my way over to the couch. Daryl flinched and slid a little ways away from me when I sat down and my heart contracted painfully.

"I think I'm gonna go lay down." I told him and stood up quickly. "Where's Brutus?"

"Locked in your room." Daryl said. "He wouldn't let me get near you so I put him in there."

I nodded and turned around before practically running from the room and up the stairs. When I opened my bedroom door Brutus immediately rushed to me, sniffing my clothes and whining, wanting me to pet him. I rubbed his head before stripping down to my underwear and undoing my hair. Crawling under my covers, Brutus accompanying me, I fell asleep.

DPOV

I was pissed off beyond belief, the rage running through my veins was white hot. When I'd come home Maggie had been standing in the middle of my living room crying and Beth had suddenly hit her knees. I'd pushed Maggie out the door, telling her I'd get Beth to talk to her when she felt better and then I'd grabbed the dog and pulled him upstairs.

Surprisingly, he'd let me, only whining when he saw Beth still on the floor. I'd rushed back down the stairs and tried to talk to her but she'd fought me. When she'd started crying and begging I felt like the worst kind of scum. But she wasn't talking to me. She wasn't even in the room. All I could do was back off and hope she came out of it. And she had. But then she'd went to bed.

Finally, dragging myself off of the couch, I noticed a gym bag sitting beside it. Unzipping it and looking inside, I saw that it was full of clothes. That must have been why Maggie had been over. It didn't explain what had happened with Beth, though.

I picked the bag up and carried it upstairs, intending to drop it off in Beth's room and go take a shower after my long day. But when I opened her bedroom door Brutus shot past me. Looking back towards the bed to see if Beth was awake I noticed that she'd kicked her covers off. I walked over to her bed, intending to cover her up, but after I lifted the comforter I looked back at her. She was on her stomach in nothing but a white tank top and small white panties. Her hair was spread over one side of the bed so the view was completely unobstructed and no matter what I tried to tell myself I couldn't cover her up. I really needed to look away, at the least, but my eyes scanned her toned calves, her soft thighs.

Her panties barely covered anything, less than half of her ass was covered and I had to admit it was a very nice ass. It was a perfect upside down heart, not too big but it would have a nice jiggle if-Nope. I had to stop. I could already feel myself growing hard and at this rate I was going to have to take an ice bath.

Apparently my eyes didn't care what I told them to do because they slid over the curve at the small of her back, taking note of the dimples on each side of her spine. As my gaze moved up I saw her body shift and she rolled over. My eyes instantly went to her legs as she rubbed her thighs together restlessly. Looking at her panties, I could see they were slightly damp. Her shirt had ridden up when she moved so her stomach was completely exposed. When my gaze finally made it to her chest I could see the outline of her nipples and I almost groaned out loud. She was going to be the death of me.

Beth moaned and my eyes shot to her face, thinking she'd woke up and was about to kill me. Her eyes were still closed though and another moan came out of her mouth as her hand moved to her inner thigh. That got me moving and I threw her cover down as I backed away. Before I got far her eyes opened and I froze.

"Daryl." She sighed before her hand moved between her legs.

Her eyes closed again and I practically ran from the room. I didn't know what I would do if I had to watch Beth Greene touch herself after sighing my name. So I got out if there.

Definitely shower time. As the cold spray hit me I still felt like I was on fire and couldn't seem to cool off. I pressed my palms flat against the tile wall and tried to count to ten. Then twenty. Then think of Merle. Or Rick. But the only pictures that flashed through my mind were Beth Greene.

Beth in her little white panties. Beth in nothing. Beth touching herself. Beth letting me touch her. Beth Greene underneath me as I slipped inside of her tight, wet heat. Beth's big blue eyes glazed with passion, blind as she orgasmed. Her head thrown back, blonde hair clenched in my fist, my mouth on the tender skin of her throat, my hips snapping back and forth, her feet planted on the mattress as her hips thrust to meet mine.

Gripping myself in my hand I pumped once, twice, three times, before biting my lip and fighting back a groan as my balls tightened and I came in my own hand. Breathing hard, I took a second to at least try to feel bad about what I'd just done but the guilt never hit me. So, I quickly washed off before wrapping a towel around my waist and walking down to the kitchen to get a bottle of Gatorade and a protein bar.

I ate the bar quickly, they were exceptionally horrible, and was gulping down a blue Gatorade when I heard a hiss behind me. I turned quickly and saw Beth standing just inside the kitchen with wide eyes and a hand over her mouth. She was, thankfully and regretfully, dressed in cotton shorts and the same tank top. But I definitely wasn't dressed and I felt every muscle in my body tense because I knew what she'd seen.

"I didn't know you were down here." She said finally.

"You live here, too." I told her with a shrug as I gripped the edge of my towel. "I'm gonna go get dressed."

"NO! I mean, you don't have to, of course." She started stuttering with a bright red blush. "I mean-uh-I'm just-um-"

I couldn't stop myself from laughing as I watched Beth get flustered. I'd never seen her act that way around anyone. But my laughter faded as I remembered her sighing my name and what that had led to me doing. Then she let out a small giggle and I blinked away those thoughts.

"I'm gonna put some clothes on and then make dinner. You hungry?" I asked her as I started walking.

"I'll do it. Get dinner started." She said with a small laugh.

She was still standing in the doorway and as I got closer her eyes traveled from my face, down to my chest and lower. I felt myself hardening again as her eyes darkened and I could only pray she didn't notice. But she did and her eyes shot to mine as she pressed her back against the wall and swallowed hard. I paused in front of her, not sure what I was waiting for, and couldn't stop myself from slowly scanning her body, head to toe.

When my eyes came back to her face her breathing was slightly irregular and her lips were parted. I didn't try to hide my thoughts as she studied my face. Instead I lifted one hand and put it against the wall by her head. I let her read my intent clearly as I started to lean over her. Just as her eyes started to drift closed I heard a growl and paused.

Looking into the hallway I saw Brutus standing there. When Beth looked over he sat on the floor and let his tongue fall out of his mouth. The picture of innocence. With a laugh, Beth slipped past me, into the kitchen and started going through the cabinets.

BPOV

As I started going through the cabinets and pantry I risked a glance towards the hallway and saw Daryl glare at Brutus and say something that sounded suspiciously like "fuckin' cockblocker'. I almost laughed but bit my tongue, not wanting him to know I'd heard.

At some point while I was asleep I'd had a dream about Daryl. I couldn't remember the details but I remembered his hands on me, then his mouth. At one point I thought I'd seen him standing in my room but then I'd woken up with damp panties and an ache between my thighs. The shower had been running and Brutus was nowhere to be seen so I'd lay there for a moment, trying to relax.

When I'd taken my panties off I'd just slipped on a pair of shorts, because all my clothes had been in the gym bag Maggie had brought over, and I'd twisted my hair into a bun. I hadn't expected to find Daryl standing in the kitchen in a towel. His back had been turned to me and when I'd seen the scars I couldn't stop my gasp of shock. Someone, somehow had managed to scar a pair of angel wings into his back. I hadn't seen the whole scar or scarring or whatever, some of it disappeared around his sides and under the towel. But it was beautiful in a painfully tragic way.

I'd have to gather the courage to ask him what had possessed him to allow that to be done to him. It had to hurt a whole lot and these days, that was extremely dangerous.

As he'd moved to walk by me, I couldn't help but check him out and he'd apparently noticed because suddenly there was a bigger bulge under his towel. Then he'd gone and almost kissed me. And I was trying so hard not to rip that thin white towel off of him before Brutus had growled.

Now, here I was, frying ham and scrambling eggs for dinner. I laughed out loud when the thought crossed my mind that Daryl had already scrambled my eggs. Sometimes I was a dork, but at least it was only inside my own mind.

"Whatcha laughin' 'bout?"

Jumping slightly, I let out a little squeak. I turned around and glared at the object of my lust and frustration.

"You can't sneak up on somebody while they're cookin', Daryl!" I said, mostly to cover my embarrassment.

"You're the one that's off in their own world." He said with a smug grin.

I huffed and turned back towards the stove, not wanting the food to burn. When I noticed the lack of stove patrol I glanced around the kitchen.

"Where's Brutus?" I asked Daryl.

I wasn't worried, he was a smart animal and he'd only bite somebody of they tried to touch him or something equally stupid. I mean, who touches a wolf? Except for me, of course.

"I let him out back. It's fenced in and I put some food and water out there." He told me as he just stood in the middle of the kitchen.

"When did you do that?" I asked him as I turned back toward the food.

"While you were distracted by dinner." He said.

I nodded my head and flipped the strips of ham over before pouring some honey over it. I felt heat behind me just before Daryl's hands moved to the handle of the oven with me effectively trapped. My breathing hitched as I waited for him to close that last bit of space between our bodies but he didn't.

"What are you doing?" I asked him in a breathless voice.

"Shh." Was all he said?

His breath tickled the back of my neck, then my pulse point, my jaw. He reversed the path with his lips, lightly ghosting over the skin. I bit my lip, afraid to make a sound and break the spell.

As his lips pressed more firmly against my skin a chill went down my spine and spread through my body. I felt something wet touch my neck and couldn't hold back a moan. His tongue traced my jaw before his teeth grazed the side of my throat.

Finally he pressed his body fully to mine and his hands moved to grip my hips. I could feel him hard and firm pressing against my butt. When I pushed back he groaned and started to grind his hips against me.

His right hand moved to my abdomen and slid under my shirt. He didn't hesitate when he cupped my left breast and used his fingers to tweak my nipple. His left hand slipped under the waistband of my shorts and he groaned when he touched my bare skin. He slipped one finger through my folds and hissed when he found me wet.

"Turn off the stove." He growled.

I had just enough of my senses left to know what he was talking about and I quickly complied. He kept me standing in the same spot as he pressed a finger inside of me before pulling it back out and tracing circles around my clit.

"Oh-oh-my God! Oh! I am so sorry!" I heard someone say before Daryl was suddenly releasing me and jumping back like he'd been burned.

I turned around, knowing I was bright red with embarrassment, and saw Carol standing in the kitchen doorway with a hand over her eyes. Without saying anything, I turned the eyes on the stove back on. They hadn't had a chance to cool off yet, so I figured I'd finish cooking dinner.

"Daryl? Can I talk to you? Um, in the living room?" Carol asked.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Daryl nod before leading the way down the hall. I slumped against the counter for a moment and tried to decide if I was embarrassed about being caught like that or pissed about being interrupted. It was about even on both sides so I went back to the food.

After I put everything on two plates I started to walk down the hallway to tell Daryl that the food was ready if he wanted to go ahead and eat. I paused when I heard my name, knowing it was wrong but unable to stop myself.

"She's still young, Daryl. I know you were with her before Grady and I don't know what happened then-" I heard Carol saying.

"You're right. You don't." Daryl said.

"But she's young, Daryl."

"I don't think her age matters." He said. "Look at everythin' she's been through!"

"Exactly, Daryl. She's been through a lot. I just don't want to see you get hurt. She just came back to us. We don't really know anything about what she's been doing. And that Morgan guy."

"What are you tryin' to say? She's usin' me? For what?" Daryl asked.

"I don't know. But just be careful. She's not going anywhere. Unless she chooses to. But someone came to me and voiced some very real concerns. Things we didn't think about because she was one of us-"

"Was? She still is. She always will be." Daryl hissed in an angry voice. "Who came to you?"

"I'm not saying. But their concerns were real, Daryl. We don't know her anymore. We don't know Morgan. We don't know the people they've dealt with. And Morgan left to bring some of them back. They could potentially tear this place down. Tear it away from us."

"You keep sayin' 'they'. Like it's not Beth you're talkin' 'bout."

"Just be careful, Daryl. That's all I'm asking."

I slipped back down the hallway and composed myself, not wanting either of them to know I heard the conversation. When I walked down the hallway this time I made more noise and stepped into the living room with a smile.

"Food's ready, Daryl." I told him.

"Aight, Carol was just leavin'." He said with a look towards Carol.

Carol pursed her lips for a moment before standing up with a smile. "Sorry I interrupted dinner."

I smiled sweetly back at her but couldn't resist replying to her insinuation. "No problem, we have the rest of the night for dinner. It was nice to see you."

Her smile slipped a fraction but she pushed out a fake laugh before walking out the front door. I had a feeling about who had gone to see her, I just wasn't sure if I should mention it to Daryl or not.

Beth stayed quiet as we ate and I wasn't sure what to make of that. She'd seemed fine before Carol had showed up and while I didn't think she'd heard the conversation I couldn't completely discount that. Finally, deciding to just bite the bullet I cleared my throat. But before I could say anything Beth stood up and carried her plate to the sink.

"I think I'm gonna call it an early night." She said without looking at me.

"Didn't you just sleep?" I asked her, not meaning to sound angry.

"I'm sorry, am I not supposed to do that?" She asked with an incredulous look as she turned around.

"That's not what I meant." I told her.

"Well, what did you mean?"

"Are you tryin' to fight or somethin'?" I asked her as I stood up.

"No, Daryl. Why would I be tryin' to fight with you?"

"Then what's your problem?" I asked her, my voice raising slightly. "Is it me? Is it Carol? What?"

"It's nice of you to acknowledge the fact that I could have a problem with Carol when she just sat in your living room and basically called me the enemy." She said in an irate tone.

"If you heard that then you heard what I said back to her." I told her in exasperation. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to tell me that someone is sayin' things like that behind my back! I don't want to have to ask you!"

"You didn't ask me! I brought it up because of the way you're actin'!" I yelled in frustration.

"Exactly, Daryl! You brought it up because I was mad! What if I didn't hear? Would you have told me? Or would I just be stuck smiling in somebody's face while they said things like that to you?" She yelled back at me.

"Why are you mad at me? You didn't even give me a chance to tell you! Instead you're acting like some irrational, jealous bitch!" I yelled, realizing too late that I shouldn't have said that.

"Fuck you, Daryl Dixon." Beth said in a quiet, calm voice before walking out of the room.

I picked up my plate and threw it into the sink where it shattered. I cursed under my breath, knowing I'd have to clean up the glass. With a heavy sigh, I walked into the living room and fell onto the sofa, deciding to let Beth either cool down or go to sleep before trying to go up to my room. I heard the shower turn on and groaned before just closing my eyes and resigning myself to the possibility of sleeping on the couch.

It was some time later when I blinked my eyes open and realized how sore I was. I was too old to be sleeping on an uncomfortable sofa. Standing up to stretch, I winced when all of my joints popped. Twisting, I tried to work the kinks out of my back muscles but it wasn't happening so I just turned off the lights and locked the front door.

I checked the backyard for Brutus but Beth must have let him in at some point because he wasn't there. I locked that door and headed up the stairs, feeling exhausted and trying to figure out what I was going to say to Beth in the morning. I stopped by her closed bedroom door and cracked it open to make sure she was okay.

She was on her stomach again, sound asleep in pale pink, lace panties that looked like shorts and a purple tank top, her covers kicked to the floor. Brutus was in the bed with her and he lifted his head but didn't do anything else so I figured he was still okay with me at least.

I stepped into the room silently and picked up the comforter, putting it over Beth without lingering this time. I left the room and closed the door behind me before heading to my own room and stripping down to my black boxer briefs. I fell into my bed and was almost instantly asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

RPOV

As I walked around the playground with Michonne and Judith, I couldn't help but notice Beth talking to Abraham and Mitch. Mostly Abraham. But Mitch had been following her around for the past week. And Daryl had been glaring silently in the background, not a part of their group but never far away.

Beth looked unbelievably tiny next to Abe's hulking form, but she looked more lethal. There was an air of deadly callousness just beneath her innocent exterior. Her eyes were cold and always looking out for a threat, constantly vigilant. She reminded me of Michonne when she'd first come to the prison, shot and carrying baby formula.

I glanced over at the woman I'd come to love more than my next breathe and she was smiling as Judith ran around her legs. Michonne had eventually opened up to me about Andre, she wasn't ready to talk about what had happened to him, and maybe she would never be. But she'd shared his life with me in great detail and I was sad I'd never gotten to meet him.

When we got closer to Beth, Abe and Mitch, I saw Daryl actively glaring at them, not even pretending to do anything else. After the first two days of them not talking I'd let him know that I'd heard their argument, nothing specific, just raised voices. But he'd declined to elaborate. Now, I was hoping he'd say something to Beth before things went south with him and Mitch. Or him and Beth. Or Beth and Mitch. So many things could potentially go wrong because he was being a stubborn ass.

Beth laughed at something Abe said and my heart hurt just a little for Mitch and Daryl. Even Abraham had said he was a little bit in love with her. And Rosita had whole-wholeheartedly agreed. There was just something about Beth Greene, standing there in ripped blue jeans, combat boots and a plain white, V-neck t-shirt. Loaded down with weapons while looking like a ray of sunshine on the brightest spring day. We were getting closer to them and I saw the moment that Daryl decided to end the silence with Beth.

Abe gave Beth a half hug and said goodbye so she was left alone with Mitch. And she'd turned to the blonde man with a smile that he'd immediately returned.

"You ready?" Mitch asked her and I inwardly cringed.

"Yeah." She said just as Daryl reached them.

"Come talk to me." He said to her. Instead of asking. Really, Daryl?

"I'm busy, Daryl. I have plans with John." She said with an overly bright smile.

"John?" Daryl asked with a frown.

"Yes. John." She said.

"I thought yer name was Mitch." Daryl said and I knew he was getting mad. His accent always got thicker with his emotions.

"If you had gotten to know John in the time you've been here you would have found out that his name is John. Not Mitch." Beth said.

John/Mitch was standing beside her with a slight smile but looking deeply confused about their interaction. That poor man.

"Yeah. Well, I don't get in people's business unless I'm invited." Daryl said and I knew this was about to get really personal.

"Not even if it concerns you? Now, I find that hard to believe, Daryl. But like I said, I have plans with John. So, if you don't mind-"

"I do mind. I want to talk to you." Daryl said and I noticed a few more people were paying attention. Beth and Daryl either didn't notice or didn't care because they acted like nothing was different. Like they were in the privacy of their own home.

"We can talk later." Beth said.

When Kayla walked over to them I knew something very bad was about to happen. Very bad. That girl caused nothing but trouble, or at least, she tried to.

"Is everything okay?" Kayla asked.

Beth glared at Kayla and I could almost see the light bulb go off in Daryl's head. Whatever was possessing him to act like this, I hoped it would stop before he said something he'd regret.

"Maybe I won't be around later." Daryl said with a smirk as he glanced at Kayla. Shit.

Beth's fists clenched and I thought she was going to punch Daryl. But she took a deep breath and stepped closer to him, looking him directly in the eye.

"You can go to hell, Daryl Dixon." She said with a tight smile before walking away, John/Mitch following quickly behind her.

I pinched the bridge of my nose before Michonne could even say anything. When I looked up again she gave me 'the look' and walked away with Judith. Daryl had been pushing Kayla away for over a year. There was no way he was giving in now.

And when I looked at them, Daryl had an annoyed expression on his face as Kayla tried to cling to him. I walked over to them and pulled him to the side without a word. He followed me all the way down the street before stopping and clenching his hands into fists.

"You need to talk to her and right now." I told him bluntly.

"How am I supposed to do that when she ran off with John?" Daryl said the name with such disdain I wouldn't be surprised if the man felt it from two blocks away.

"They went to my office to take care of some stuff. Michonne asked them to do some inventory on some thang or another." I told him with a small laugh.

"Shit." Daryl said as he rubbed his hands over his face.

"Yeah." I told him with a full grin.

I clapped him on the back before turning away and heading back to the park where part of my family was waiting on me.

BPOV

As I cleared the papers off of Rick's desk, I silently fumed. Who in the hell did Daryl Dixon think he was? Thinking he could just talk to me like that, like he could just act like that!

I passed the papers to John and he placed them in a box for us to go through later. We'd managed to fill three boxes so far and were working on our fourth. John looked up at me when I dropped the next stack of papers and I had to bite my tongue to keep from snapping at him. Closing my eyes, I took a slow, deep breath and tried to count to ten. John wasn't the problem, he was actually becoming a good friend since I'd started to spend time with him.

"I'm gonna go outside for a smoke. You need anything?" John asked when I opened my eyes.

"No, thank you." I said with a tight smile.

When he left the room, I hopped on top of the now empty desk and lay back pressing my spine into the hard wood. I crossed my arms over my face and just tried to relax for five seconds. My thoughts began to drift and I didn't want to admit that Daryl had hurt my heart when he'd said that he wouldn't be around later. When he'd insinuated that he'd be with Kayla. We'd been avoiding each other while still being within ten feet of each other at all times.

I tried to push the hurt away but I was only human and I'd been pushing all my hurt and anger away for two years. I'd stayed solid and stoic for two fucking years. Hopping off of the desk, I paced the room, trying to hold it in, trying to breath. But I couldn't and I pressed my back up against the wall before sliding down until I was sitting on the floor. I pulled my knees to my chest and felt my shoulders start to shake. Hot tears ran down my face as my mind tortured me with images of Daryl with Kayla.

I couldn't hold back a sob, even when I heard footsteps outside the door. Heavy, calloused hands touched my arms, my shoulders, my face and I looked up to see the tear blurred face of Daryl Dixon.

"Beth?" He said right before I pushed him.

He fell backwards and I stood up quickly, still crying, but furious because he was seeing me like this, over him.

"You need to leave.” I told him with a glare.

"No. What happened? What's wrong?"

"YOU happened! YOU are what's wrong!" I yelled at him. "Saying you were gonna go off with Kayla! Do I mean that little to you? Was I just convenient?"

"Beth-" He tried to say.

"No! I care about you Daryl! You are what's kept me going all this time! And for you to just throw it all away because of a stupid argument, it's like you don't give a damn about me at all-" before I could finish his mouth was on mine.

I felt his tongue glide across my lips, asking for entrance and I gave it to him. As his tongue stroked mine I could taste cigarette smoke and blue Gatorade and something distinctively Daryl. I slid my hands up his bare arms and squeezed his biceps, loving the tight, bunched muscles under my palms.

My arms wrapped around his neck and my fingers slid into his soft hair, warmed from the sun. His hands slid down my waist until he gripped my hips, our bodies pressed tightly together. Then his hands moved to my back, fingers sliding over my spine, my t-shirt being pulled tight across my front. His hands moved down to my ass, gripping tightly, squeezing and rubbing, the thin material of my worn jeans barely providing a barrier. I moaned into his mouth and his hips twitched against mine, his erection pressing against my lower stomach. He picked me up by the backs of my thighs making it look effortless as the muscles under my roaming fingers bunched and released.

I recalled the image of his back when he'd been in the kitchen in a towel and the way the muscles had looked. There was something about a man's back muscles when he flexed or stretched, something so sexy that made me burn from the inside.

Trying to press my thighs together only succeeded in bringing Daryl's erection closer to my center because he'd sat me on the empty desk and was standing between my legs. I moaned and rocked hips, already close to orgasm. It had been years since I'd had one, even longer since it had been from another person.

He rocked his hips against mine and I broke the kiss to cry out, shallow breaths keeping me quiet. Daryl wasted no time in kissing over my jaw and down my throat, biting lightly as he went. My eyes squeezed shut and my head fell back when he reached one hand under my shirt to play with my breasts.

When I heard footsteps I jumped and jerked away, trying to push Daryl back.

"Someone's coming." I said breathlessly, knowing my skin was flushed.

Without a word, Daryl walked over to the door and slammed it closed before locking it and putting a chair under the knob. He turned around and gripped his shirt by the collar, pulling it over his head from behind. My mouth watered and I heard a whimper come from my throat.

He stood in front of me, loose jeans hanging on his hips in _THAT WAY_. The scars didn't take away from his looks, and the muscle tone. Oh, the man didn't have an ounce of fat on him. His skin was darkly tanned from working outside constantly and honestly, I wanted to lick every inch of him.

A smirk appeared on his lips and he started to stalk towards me, making me feel like an animal being hunted. Another whimper escaped me as he stopped in front of me and I actually got to touch him. He was a solid wall, hard as rock all over.

Before I realized what was happening he yanked my top over my head and bent down, his lips closing over one of my nipples. I hissed and gripped his hair while he used his mouth on me and his hands roamed my back and stomach. He stood me back up and turned me around, pressing my hands against the desk top, palms down.

His lips left a trail from the nape of my neck to the dip at the bottom of my spine as he popped the button open on my jeans and I heard his zipper. He yanked my jeans and panties down my hips, leaving them on my thighs, keeping my legs mostly closed.

When the tip of his erection caressed my ass I wiggled my hips, causing it to slip between my legs. I could feel the head touching my folds and becoming slick with my wetness. Daryl growled and pushed slightly against me, barely entering. I moaned loudly, wanting more and trying to get it.

Finally he thrust inside of me and my nails dug into the desk as my back arched and he cursed. He didn't move at first, letting me adjust to the feeling. I rocked my hips, trying to get that friction.

"You're so fuckin' tight." He growled as he began a steady pace.

"I won't break." I told him, wanting everything he had to give me.

He didn't say anything but I knew he heard me because he started to move his hips, his thrusts getting harder. As the tip of him hit my cervix I cried out, loving that feeling. I'd heard girls say it hurt them but maybe I was wired wrong because I liked a little pain. I'd never been able to get off without it.

The harder he thrust, the better it felt and I could feel my orgasm hovering near. I couldn't catch my breath to tell him to go faster so I tried to tell him with my body by moving against him. He seemed to get the hint as he started pounding into me, his hips snapping against mine.

I used the desk as a brace and pushed against him, needing that extra little bit of pain from him bottoming out to send me over. When my orgasm hit I screamed and his hand immediately clamped over my mouth as my walls clamped tightly around him. I could feel him come soon after, his hot seed spilling inside of me.

He slowly removed his hand from my mouth and took a moment to breathe before slowly pulling out of me. I heard his zipper and pulled up my own pants, feeling my panties get damp from our combined orgasms.

Picking up my shirts from the chair, he handed them both to me and I slipped them over my head as he did the same with his shirt. I looked around, making sure we didn't mess up Rick's office when we defiled it. There didn't seem to be anything to clean up so I looked back at Daryl.

He moved the chair but didn't say anything. Instead, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders before pulling me out of the office with him. Luckily, no one was standing in the hallway. We made it through the whole building without anyone seeing us but when we got outside I saw John and he began blushing furiously.

CarolPOV

I saw Daryl coming out of the town hall with Beth and wanted to smile at their obviousness. Their skin was flushed and their hair was messy, not to mention Beth was walking a little differently. I kept my face blank, though, as Kayla glared at the two of them.

"I thought you said you talked to him." She said in her irritating voice.

"I did and you know it. You saw me go into his house." I told her, trying not to roll my eyes.

Kayla had come to me, expressing concerns about Beth, and I'd listened to everything she'd had to say. But the more I heard the more I realized it was personal. She had some sort of vendetta against Beth and I figured I could play both sides of the fence and see where she was going with it. If she was a threat to Beth, well, threats had to be eliminated. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, right?

So, I kept my face blank as she ranted about Beth moving in on her territory and what was going to be done about that, society would deteriorate if people couldn't respect boundaries and stay in their places. I really wanted Kayla to shut up. But I turned to her with a sweet smile.

"I'll go over there tonight. See if I can get him to take a walk if she's there or something. I'll talk to him again."

"Good. Make sure he listens this time. That girl is dangerous. You can't bring feral animals around good people. Bad things happen." She said before flipping her hair and walking away.

I did roll my eyes then before turning in another direction and deciding to head to Daryl's early.

DPOV

I couldn't remember a time in my life I'd felt this happy. As I walked inside my house with my arm around Beth I couldn't stop smiling. I'd got the girl. She whistled and Brutus came bounding down the stairs, tail wagging. He headed straight for the kitchen with Beth following him and my eyes followed the sway of her hips.

The sounds of food preparation reached my ears as I walked into the living room to grab a book to read. My habit had continued even with Beth back with us. As I moved to sit down I heard a knock at the door and Beth called out to me.

"I'll get it." She said just as she walked past the entry way.

"Can I come in? I need to talk to you." I heard Carol say and felt my heart drop.

What was she doing here? Was this going to cause another argument so we wouldn't talk for another week?

"Come on in. Daryl's in the living room." I heard Beth say before she walked back towards the kitchen.

I heard the door close and then saw Carol standing there with a slight frown on her face.

"I need to talk to you, too, Beth." She said. "It might be important."

Beth walked back into the room looking confused and glanced at me. With slow steps she moved to sit on the sofa next to me and my arm automatically went around her shoulders.

"It's about Kayla." Carol said.

"Damn it. I knew it was her." Beth said and it was my turn to look confused.

"Knew what's her?" I asked.

"She came to see me. About Beth. I listened to her because I wanted to know what she had to say. I didn't take her seriously but I played her game, trying to see where she was going with it." Carol said. "And I think you need to watch your back, Beth. She's going to try to get rid of you, one way or another. I'm going to keep playing her game, stay one step ahead. But I wanted to tell you because we need to know if she's a real threat."

Beth looked furious but I was just stunned. A girl I didn't even know was trying this hard to get with me. She had to be insane. That was the only explanation. The bitch was off her rocker. Then an idea began to form.

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do." I said as I leaned forward.

 


	11. Chapter 11

BPOV

I walked out of the house and made my way down the street. As I got close to the edge of Alexandria the footsteps behind me sped up and got louder. I couldn't pretend not to notice them anymore, they'd know that was a lie. I was too well-trained for that and I hadn't been behind these walls long enough.

As I spun around a hand shot out and my arms automatically went up in a blocking position. The blow landed on my forearms and pushed me back slightly. I kept my balance, silently thanking Morgan for forcing me to learn how to maintain my center of balance before teaching me anything else. An NFL player couldn't knock me off my feet.

I focused on the strangers face in front of me, wondering when the other attack would come and from where. He moved to kick me and I quickly stepped back, his foot still connecting with my thigh but not as hard as it could have. This guy was fast. But I was faster.

He quickly realized that and started to swing, backing me up slowly. I tried to turn but a blow from behind caught me in the ribs and I grunted at the pain. A second blow had me falling to my knees as the man in front of me landed a right hook to my jaw. Pushing through the pain, I rolled to my side and got my feet under me.

I was wearing my leather, finger-less gloves and Carol had helped me sew a hard cylinder of metal into the palms. When I balled my hands into fists and hit someone it would feel like a brick. It had actually been Daryl's idea, he said when he'd go bar-hopping with Merle they'd carry something small in their pocket, a lighter, a roll of coins, something easily hidden in their large hands. Then they'd grab it when a fight broke out and they're hands were suddenly bricks, capable of doing obscene amounts of damage to another person.

As my fingers tightened around the metal I bent my knees and brought my forearms up, ready to fight. Two against one weren't good odds for someone my size but I had a few knives if things got too out of hand and I was in danger. Plus, me going out without weapons would have been too unbelievable according to Daryl and Carol. I'd told them that I'd been weaning myself and they'd looked at me like I was crazy. But I honestly was trying.

I wanted to roll my eyes as the two men obviously decided to try me one on one. As they stepped into the moonlight I saw that one of the men was Chase. What the actual fuck? I didn't realize he had a problem with me like that.

Quickly shaking my head, knowing I needed to focus, I shifted my gaze to the other man. I still didn't know who he was but as I looked between them I could tell he looked a lot like Chase. Brothers? Cousins?

The stranger came forward first and tried to grab me but I skipped out of the way. He laughed coldly and I felt a chill go down my spine, that laugh held nothing but a world of pain if he ever got me alone. Obviously changing their minds they rushed me at once and I reached for a knife. I managed to get one in my hand as they both grabbed me. Chase gripped my hair as the other one grabbed my shirt and brought his fist back before landing a blow to my face.

Stars exploded across my vision and Chase took advantage of it by moving behind me and trying to grip my wrists. I lashed out with the knife and felt it sink into something soft.

"You stupid bitch." Hissed the stranger as he let go of me to grip his side.

Chase managed to get my hands behind my back and squeezed my wrist, forcing me to let go of the blade. I clenched my jaw, not willing to show pain to either of them.

I started struggling, needing to get free, but the other man let go of his side and punched me twice. I felt weak and knew he was close to knocking me out. Damn. I managed to twist my arms just right and Chase lost his grip but kept his other hand on my hair.

Not caring about the pain I was about to cause myself, I relaxed and used my dead weight to fall to the ground, ripping my hair from Chase's hold. Luckily I wasn't tender headed.

I rolled again and pulled out another knife. I was on my back when they came for me and I kicked out, hitting Chase in the balls. When he fell with a groan I rolled again and jumped to my feet before running straight for Daryl's house and safety. I wasn't winning this on my own.

Before I made it a shot rang out and I felt a fire all the way down my side. Shit. Someone shot me in the hip. I kept running and Kayla stepped from the shadows directly into my path. Idiot. People were going to come running because of the sound of the gun going off.

She lifted her arm and aimed at me with a grin. "Stop or I'll shoot again."

"You think a bullets gonna stop me, bitch?" I asked her before cunning faster.

I heard the gun go off again but it didn't hit me. Suddenly, I slammed into Kayla, knocking her to the ground directly in front of Rick's house. The gun fell out of her hands and I saw lights coming on in the houses around us. There was shouting and I assumed Rick and Daryl were handling the two men that had attacked me. That had been the plan.

Still straddling Kayla, I began hitting her in the face, releasing the fury that had built up inside of me thinking about her trying to hurt me or Daryl. Thinking about her trying to use Carol. I kept hitting her, unable to stop as the rage inside of me grew. So much rage. I didn't even know what I was doing anymore. I was nothing but rage.

Hands grabbed my shoulders and I pushed them away before turning on that person and hitting them. I got in a few good hits before they finally just lay on top of me, immobilizing me. Unable to move, I screamed, long and loud, as the rage tried to find a way out.

CarolPOV

Waiting was the hardest part, especially for Daryl. I could tell my friend was worried but we'd went over every part of the plan for a week, making sure everything was perfect, trying to come up with a contingency plan for every scenario. Kayla had told me her plan, thinking I'd help, but I was positive she hadn't told me everything.

Daryl didn't want to send Beth out on her own but it was the only way. And if anyone could handle themselves it was Beth Greene. And everyone knew it.

I watched my friend pace and then freeze when a shot rang out. He ran out the door, with me hot on his heels, just in time to see Kayla pointing a gun at Beth.

"Stop or I'll shoot again." Kayla said with a sick grin.

"You think a bullets gonna stop me, bitch?" I heard Beth yell right before she tackled Kayla.

There's my girl, tough as nails. I looked up the street when I heard a commotion and saw Rick, Abraham, Glenn and Daryl tackling the two men and tying their hands behind their backs. They all stood back and looked startled to see Beth wailing on Kayla. She wasn't stopping and Kayla wasn't moving, her face bloody.

Daryl grabbed Beth and she punched him twice before he managed to hold her down on the ground by wrapping himself around her. She screamed while Daryl just held onto her and I felt tears well in my eyes, recognizing the sound as one of pain and rage.

DPOV

When I saw Kayla with the gun I almost froze up, scared this was really going to be it. Beth didn't look like she cared one way or another. And that scared me even more. When she tackled Kayla I took that as my cue to jump into action, helping to subdue the two men who had been chasing Beth. I recognized Chase and his brother, Chris, and my blood boiled. How dare they hurt Beth?

When I turned to find her again she was still on Kayla, hitting her for all she was worth. Except Kayla wasn't moving and blood was covering both of them.

As I moved to grab Beth she turned on me, hitting me twice in the face before I finally said fuck it and wrapped my arms and legs around her. A scream ripped through her throat and I could hear so many emotions in it. Fear, rage, pain, helplessness and a little bit of insanity. Was this who she was? Deep down? How had I not noticed?

I felt tears fall from my eyes as I lay there in the middle of the street holding a stranger in my arms. Someone touched my shoulder and I turned to see Carol, sadness written in her eyes. I slowly let go of Beth and stood, pulling Beth up with me. Her knees buckled and I caught her, swinging her up into my arms as her eyes closed.

I carried her inside, laying her down on the couch before starting to remove her weapons. Seeing the bruises forming on her face made me angry but I held it back. She needed my help, not my anger. I left her clothes on but removed her boots before standing up and going to the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water and some aspirin, sitting them on the coffee table for Beth, and walked out onto my porch.

Carol followed me and stood next to me as I fought another wave of tears. My eyes burned and I had to clear my throat a few times before speaking.

"What do I do?" I asked her in a hoarse whisper.

"Be there for her." Carol said, not having to ask what I meant. "Be there for her because no one else is going to. They won't understand. Has she ever talked to you about the two years she was separated from us?"

"No. But-" I didn't finish my sentence, I couldn't.

I didn't know if Beth wanted her panic attack to be public knowledge and I wasn't going to disrespect her like that. If she wanted anyone to know it was her business to tell them.

"It's okay." Carol Said right before a scream came from inside.

I rushed into the living room to see Beth sitting on the floor, her knees pulled up with her face hidden against her legs and her arms over her head. She screamed again and I felt my heart break.

Brutus was sitting a little ways away from her, his head low as he whined. Another scream ripped through the room and I rushed to her side, wrapping my arms around her.

Carol moved closer and I saw people behind her. Before my mind registered who was coming inside I yelled at them.

"Get! Out! Get out of my house!" A few of them jumped but they quickly left and I held Beth as we both cried for the things she'd went through. The things I couldn't save her from.

 


	12. Chapter 12

BPOV

It had been somewhere around a week since the "incident" with Kayla. They'd done what they could for her with their minimal equipment but her brain had swelled and she'd died without ever waking up again. I'd tried to feel remorse but it never came. I hadn't felt much of anything lately.

Daryl had held me that first night as I screamed and cried but I hadn't spoken to him or anyone else after that. I'd stayed away from the gym and the stares, sneaking through the walls and into the woods with Brutus at my side every day.

I was currently in the woods, debating on leaving and would it be worth the risk of Daryl or someone else following me. Would they get hurt if they came after me? Would they come after me?

Hoping they wouldn't wasn't the same as knowing they wouldn't and I could almost bet that someone would come after me. Even if it was only Maggie.

Leaves crunched and I turned, pistol in one hand and pointed, a knife in the other hand, under the butt of the pistol, bracing my main hand to keep my aim steady. Daryl stepped around a tree with his hands held up, showing me he wasn't armed, or that he didn't have a weapon in his hands at least because his crossbow was on his back. I kept my gun pointed at the center of his chest while I scanned the trees behind him, looking for signs that someone was with him.

"I'm alone." He said in a quiet voice.

Without acknowledging him I whistled for Brutus and his black ears perked up, waiting for me to give a command. I used my hand that was holding the knife to point and Brutus took off, almost silent, to look for any unexpected company. He'd bark and run back to me if he saw anyone.

"You don't trust me?" Daryl asked with a frown.

"Why are you following me?" I asked him as I avoided his question.

"Because you've been avoiding me. You've been avoiding everyone and you keep disappearing. You can talk to me, Beth."

"Maybe I don't feel like talking." I told him as I continued to scan the trees.

"Can you at least put the gun away? I can't believe you're standing here pointing a gun at me after everything." He said in a sad voice. "I thought we were better than this."

"Since when is there a "we"?" I asked him while still scanning the trees.

Brutus had been gone for a while. If something happened to him I wasn't sure what I would do. He'd been through so much with me. Protected me and stayed by my side all this time. I noticed that Daryl hadn't answered my question and I glanced back at him only to see him studying me like he wasn't sure who I was.

"So, nothin' we've done meant anythin' to you?" He asked me.

"We had sex." I told him in as normal a voice as I could manage, hoping he couldn't hear the hesitation. "That's all we've done."

I put my pistol back into the holster at my hip and slid the knife back into its wrist sheath before heading in the direction Brutus had went. If I did decide to leave I wanted to make as clean a break as possible. That meant I had to make Daryl believe I felt nothing for him except physical attraction. If he could move on, move past his feelings for me, then he would stay in Alexandria. Safe. And then maybe he could be happy with someone who wasn't as fucked in the head as I am. I knew I had issues. I didn't try to deny it. I had mood swings and panic attacks and sometimes I seemed inhuman, distancing myself from situations and people.

My family hadn't witnessed much of it but Morgan had, when we were on the road. He figured it was from getting shot along with the trauma of going through the beginnings of the apocalypse at only sixteen years old. I'd had times, sometimes seconds, minutes, sometimes weeks, where it seemed I had no emotions. No feelings. And I certainly didn't care about the feelings of others. They were inconveniences, or toys, or something to be manipulated for my own gain.

When Morgan had first brought this to my attention I'd balked at the idea and he hadn't pushed. But then I'd gotten curious and I'd started looking for books about mental health. I'd read everything I could get my hands on, in the privacy of night. And I'd come to see that I was fucked in the head. If the end of the world had not happened, maybe I wouldn't be this way. Or maybe it would have manifested in a different way. But I'd lost my brother and mother on the same day. I'd gone comatose.

I'd thought about ending my life. The only thing that stopped me was the thought of disappointing Maggie and my father. Not my own loss of life. And at that point I'd had a crisis of faith. I honestly did not care if I died.

Then I'd lost Jimmy and I'd seemed to move on too quickly. I didn't think much of it at the time and neither had anyone else. We were on the road, running for our lives, trying to survive as everything in our environment had tried to kill us. There wasn't time to worry about a teenage girl who'd lost her boyfriend and whether she was crying or not.

When we found the prison, I had time to think again. And I stayed to myself as much as possible. If someone came to me expressing worry or sadness I listened and tried to comfort them while trying not to roll my eyes and wishing they would just go away. That's when I noticed, in the back of my mind, that something was wrong with me. I wasn't wired exactly right. But I made sure to not actually think those thoughts. To keep them in the very back, darkest corner of my mind.

Then I'd dated Zach and he'd died. I'd brushed it off, choosing to comfort Daryl, knowing he wasn't comfortable with affection, to push the spotlight away from my own lack of emotions. Daryl had obviously needed the hug and I had realized that I wasn't completely cold or distanced from others because I wanted him to feel better. I didn't want Daryl to be sad.

I'd seen my father get his head cut away from his body and I'd screamed because I'd loved him. I was still capable of love. And hurt. But the thoughts I'd begun to have about the Governor, they weren't normal, not that I knew of. Or maybe they were under the circumstances, I didn't really have anyone to ask. I wanted to tie him down, torture him, cut him to shreds and then rip him apart. A rage I didn't know was inside of me filled my veins and made itself known that day. I wanted to kill. I wanted the sky to turn black and rain blood. I wanted the world to burn.

When I'd been alone with Daryl I'd needed to force him to feel something. To confront his emotions because if he didn't then I couldn't. I was falling into a black hole. If he didn't feel something then I would withdraw from the world and myself and that would be the end of my humanity. That would be the end of me. And it frightened me because I'd remembered that rage and I wasn't sure what I would do if that was the only thing I could feel.

I'd been kidnapped and let just a little bit of myself go so I could survive. Survive Gorman and the things I'd done, the things that I'd been forced to do and the things I'd chosen to do. Sometimes I'd scared myself. I didn't like to think about those times.

Then I'd gotten shot, right in front of my family. And for all intents and purposes I should have died. I did die. And sometimes I was convinced that the dark rage inside of me was that only thing that had kept me alive, that it had brought something back with it from the pits of Hell in those seconds that my heart stopped. So, maybe, if the world was normal I would be normal. But here I was. Standing in front of the person I loved. The person I chose to love that wasn't family. Or not just family. And I had to let the emotionless me shine through just a little so that I could make a clean break and leave this all behind. So that I could let my family be happy and safe without me.

"You know that's a lie." Daryl said as he started to follow me. "What about the moonshine still or the funeral home? What about the woods and hunting? The talks late at night when I was on watch and you were supposed to be sleeping?"

"What else were we supposed to do, Daryl? We were alone, just the two of us. That's all." I said while he was completely oblivious to the fact that he was going to be the doom of our relationship.

He was setting himself up for the fall basically and thinking of it that way was almost enough for me to change my mind. Almost. But I would do more damage if I stayed here. And I couldn't do that.

"What do you want from me, Daryl? A declaration of love? A heart felt speech?" I asked in a snarky voice.

"I want the same thing from you that you wanted from me. I want you to stop actin' like you don't care. You're afraid and I get that. I really do, Beth. But let me be there for you. Don't shut me out." He said as he reached out towards me.

"I'm not scared, Daryl. I'm honest." I said as I pulled away from his reaching hand. "I don't need you to be there for me. I don't need anybody to be there for me."

"Everybody needs somebody." He said with a frown.

"Not me." I said feeling frustrated.

"Beth, just talk to me."

"You don't get it, Daryl! I don't want to talk to you! Because if I do you'll see just how screwed up I really am!" I threw my hands in the air as the truth spilled past my lips and I realized that maybe I could tell Daryl. Maybe, just maybe, he'd understand. "I'm screwed up, Daryl. So bad. And it can't be fixed because that's who I am. I was already starting to be that person and then-" I wasn't sure how to finish.

"And then you survived. That's it, Beth."

"I didn't just survive. I used people, I hurt people. I killed people, Daryl. To serve my own needs. I'm a monster and no one knows it. I have this rage inside of me, this all-consuming anger. And I want to give into it so bad. I want to let this thing inside of me take over and if it did I'm not sure what would happen. I didn't just survive, Daryl. I didn't survive at all. A piece of me did. But the rest of me. That sweet girl that sang and smiled and was painfully optimistic is dead. She's dead and I have no idea what took her place. I don't know who I am."

I could feel the tears burning in my eyes but they wouldn't fall, I knew they wouldn't. I turned away from Daryl but I could hear him following behind me. I had to leave. I had more of a reason now than ever. I would leave. Tonight.

****

When the house was dead silent I started to get ready. It was getting cooler outside and I dressed for the weather. I pulled on a pair of the yoga tights Maggie had brought me and slipped my black pants over them. The stretchy material easily accommodated the extra fabric underneath. I slipped on a black long-sleeve t-shirt and put another black t-shirt over it before strapping my wrist sheaths on with their knives. I tucked a pistol at the small of my back in an inner pants holster and I strapped a shoulder holster on with a pistol under one arm and a knife under the other.

I had my hatchet on my hip and I put my other weapons in a gym bag along with some clothes, a jug of water, some cans of fruit and a loaf of bread. I picked up my leather trench coat and my black Stetson before easing my way to the bedroom door. The house was still silent so I slipped a thick pair of black knee socks on and picked up my combat boots before slipping out of the room.

I made it down the stairs and out the door where I slipped my boots on and tied them tightly. Brutus walked through the shadows with me, both of us completely silent as we found the spot in the wall where we always slipped out. We made it out and into the woods but I didn't stop. I continued walking for a while before I finally stopped to think. I was out. I'd left. I was really doing this. My heart contracted and stuttered for a moment before I straightened my shoulders and continued to walk through the pitch black woods.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's taken so long for me to post this. Now, I've gotten some comments on fanfiction.net about people not liking this chapter, or rather, not liking Beth in this chapter. And that's okay. I wasn't 100% happy with her, either. Maybe one day I'll rewrite the whole story and change some things. I don't know. But I do hope everyone enjoys it. And feel free to bug me if I go a while without posting. I don't mind. I actually kind of appreciate it because it reminds me that there are people out there that enjoy reading my stories. So, thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

DPOV

I wasn't sure what had woke me up but as I looked around my room I had a sense of dread. The window showed the sky starting to lighten and I got out of bed, dressing in jeans and a t-shirt before going to start a pot of coffee. The house felt strangely empty and quiet as I stepped out of my room and I noticed Beth's door was cracked slightly. With my heart pounding I pushed the door open and felt the world fall away when I saw the neatly made bed and missing clothes and weapons.

This didn't have to mean anything. Maybe she went to Rick's. Or for a walk. Or to the library. Or on a run. This didn't have to mean she left.

But I knew it did.

I ran back into my room and pulled on a pair of socks before slipping my boots on and adding a long-sleeved flannel over my t-shirt. I put a thin jacket over that and then my vest before packing a small bag and strapping on some necessary weapons. A pistol, a knife and my crossbow and I was ready.

Forgetting food or coffee, I rushed to Rick's house and banged on his door until a sleepy eyed Carl pulled it open.

"Rick!" I yelled, not really caring if he was still asleep. "Rick!"

"What?" He called down to me as he came to the top of the stairs.

"I gotta go. Beth's gone." I told him, already turning back for the door.

"What do you mean? Gone?"

"She's just gone." I told him, repeating those dreaded words from so long ago.

Without waiting for him to say anything or for him to delay me longer I took off for the spot in the fence I knew she used to sneak out before. It was going to be hard to track her, she'd learned how to hide and to leave almost no trace. But I knew her and I had to believe that I could find her. She was out there, by herself, as messed up as she was feeling. I had to find her.

As I slipped through the space in the walls I scanned my surroundings for any sign of her. It took me a while but finally I managed to catch a paw print. Animals weren't as careful about covering their tracks, they didn't think like humans. I'd find her by finding Brutus.

The day wore on and I could tell I was getting closer, just not close enough. And as the sky darkened I had to admit to myself that I needed to stop in case I lost the trail. It wouldn't do much good if I ended up traveling miles in the opposite direction from her. So, I climbed a tree, trying not to remember the days when I did this every night, and tied myself to a branch.

And that's how I began to spend my days once more. Every day I tracked. Every night I climbed a tree to sleep. For days. Then a few weeks went by. I began to get scared that I was following the wrong tracks. That I would never find Beth again.

A month went by. I hunted for food. I tracked prints. I climbed trees.

Almost two months. I'd prepared myself for the possibility that I would live the rest of my days like this. Never finding Beth Greene. Never going back to that two-story house in Alexandria.

I prepared myself.

DPOV

When I jerked awake it took me a moment to understand what had woken me up. I thought I'd heard a scream but I couldn't be sure if it was real or a dream, even waking up as violently as I had could not completely shake the grogginess from my mind. I looked around at the dark night and tried to get my bearings, trying to remember where I was, why I was in a tree. I'd been plagued by thoughts of Beth and hadn't really fallen asleep in over a week, just kind of slipped into a daze every night. Another scream ripped through the air, shattering the silence, and it was very real. My heart began to race as I realized that I recognized that voice. A growling bark filled the night and I quickly untied myself from the branch I'd been on. Everything I had was still packed up so I just took off running in the direction of the screams, hoping I wouldn't be too late. Hoping I hadn't lost her again. It didn't take long for me to get close and I slowed down as I came to a clearing. I crept through the trees silently, trying to assess the situation. The scene I saw unfolding made my blood run cold, then hot and I had to take a deep breath to clear my suddenly hazy vision. A rage filled me unlike anything I could remember feeling.

Beth was on her knees, her arms pulled behind her back tightly and a man was standing above her, a hand in her hair, holding her head at a painful angle. Brutus was chained to a thick tree with what looked like a logging chain. He was snarling as he tried to get loose, tried to reach Beth, but he wouldn't make it. The man hadn't noticed me yet, his eyes focused solely on Beth, saying something to her that I couldn't hear. I raised my bow and pointed it at his dark hair, whistling so he'd look up at me instead of down at her. When he did, I let a bolt fly and it sailed through the air, going through his left eye. He dropped backwards to the ground and Beth, who had been straining against the man's hold, fell to the side. She rolled onto her back and planted her booted feet into the ground, knees bent, and shoved herself away from the man. Moonlight highlighted tears on her face as she used her feet to keep pushing away. Her hands being tied behind her back didn't seem to slow her down as she scrambled to the edge of the clearing.

I stepped over to her slowly, trying not to frighten her, and I scanned the area to be sure that no one was hiding in the shadows or trees. Although, they would have probably already made their presence known, I couldn't take that risk with Beth's life. When I knelt beside her, my heart started to beat faster, I could see blood covering the front of her shirt and she was getting pale as she lay there gasping for air. I called her name and waited for her to open her eyes before trying to touch her. It took a few tries but her eyes slowly opened.

"Daryl?" She whispered when she finally looked at me.

"Yeah. You're hurt, Beth, and I don't know how bad. I need to remove your shirt to look." I told her.

She nodded and I untied her hands before I moved to unchain Brutus, who was still straining against the chains. I turned back to Beth and she was gone. I had a moment of panic before I saw that she'd gotten up and was trying to lift something. When I walked over to her I noticed Beth's gym bag laying on the ground, the strap cut. I grabbed the two small handles and made Beth sit on the ground as I looked through it, hoping for a flashlight, knowing she was always prepared.

When I found one I shined it on Beth's shirt, looking for a source for all the blood. I couldn't spot an obvious sign so I carefully cut Beth's shirt away with my knife. I moved the fabric to the side and saw a ragged stab wound just underneath her collarbone but above her right breast. That must have been what had made her scream. I had to thank God that he hadn't stabbed her in her heart, or even near it. As I looked her over I began to see a myriad of bruises forming around her ribs. As gently as I could manage I ran my fingers over her ribs, checking for breaks. I was glad when I didn't feel any but I knew she'd be hurting and unable to move much for at least a few days. Breathing would be difficult.

Bandaging her shoulder wound didn't take long but I knew we had to get somewhere soon so I could stitch it closed. I helped her pull on a simple button down shirt before closing the bag and looking at her eyes.

"There's a town nearby, I think." I told Beth as I tried to remember where we were.

"A few miles that way." She said as she pointed behind herself. "There's a road."

I took the cut strap of Beth's bag and tied the two ends together before throwing it over my shoulder and standing up. I helped Beth to her feet and we started to walk, Brutus at Beth's side and the dead man left forgotten in the dirt. I wanted to ask her why she'd left. What had happened? But I didn't want her to shut down or run off again. So, I stayed silent as we walked. We didn't get far before Beth was stopping and pressing a hand to her forehead.

"Daryl, I don't-" She said before I saw her knees give out.

I barely caught her before she hit the ground, my knees hit the dirt but I held her to me, unwilling to let her get hurt because she passed out. As I looked her over I saw a missed cut, high on the inside of her thigh. Trying not to panic, I lifted her into my arms and stood up, hoping I could find the road without her help. Needing to find that road.

Luck was on our side and it didn't take long before I caught glimpses of pavement through the trees. When I stepped onto the road I couldn't believe my luck was holding. A large RV was sitting on the side of the road, it reminded me a lot of the one Dale had driven when he was alive. Even if it didn't run we'd still be able to stay the night here until Beth felt better. With that in mind I headed for the side door on the RV. I lay Beth down on the pavement and knocked on the door. Walkers hadn't been frequent so far in my travels but I'd seen a few and I didn't know if someone had died in this RV. We'd managed to get rid of any around Alexandria and other communities but this far out there were still stragglers.

When I didn't hear anything, I opened the door and took a look inside. It was empty and there was a bed in the back so I walked back outside and lifted Beth to carry her inside. Laying her on the bed, I moved to close the door, making sure Brutus had followed us inside, and removed my crossbow and the gym bag. Then I pulled the flashlight out again and moved to undo her shirt so I could get started on the stitches. When the last button was undone, I remembered her leg wound and reached to unbutton her jeans. I released the button and slid the zipper down before reaching for the waistband. Before I could begin pulling the denim off of her I heard a noise and looked up to see baby blue eyes staring at me.

My fingertips were touching her bare skin, her hip bones, and I stepped back quickly and put my hands up but that didn't seem to be the right reaction because Beth put her hands over her face and began to cry. Gasping sobs filled the RV and Beth rolled to her side, bringing her knees up to her chest. I slowly stepped closer to her and placed a hand on her back, not knowing what was going on. When the palm of my hand settled on her shoulder-blade she pressed backwards slightly before pulling away and moving to a sitting position.

Her hands stayed over her eyes and she folded in half until her forehead met her knees. Finally, unable to understand what exactly was going on with her, not knowing what had happened to her since she'd been gone, what that man could've done, I just knelt behind her and wrapped my arms around her, much like she'd done for me the first time I'd cried in front of her. Forcing space between her legs and her waist, I moved my arms into the space and leaned mu body over hers, my chest against her back. Her crying seemed to intensify, if that was possible, and I could hear her trying to say something so I used my arms around her waist to pull her back slightly and try to make sense of her words. When the words weren't muffled by her legs I could understand her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She kept repeating.

"Beth. What are you sorry for?" I asked her in a whisper, trying not to startle her, hoping she'd answer me in her distressed state.

"I'm so sorry, Daryl. I knew they were coming. I knew they'd come. I tried to protect you. I tried. I thought you'd move on. I didn't want you to follow me. I knew they'd come. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

I could feel her pain and I wanted so bad to help her but I needed her to tell me what was going on first. So I moved backwards, pulling Beth with me so we ended up sitting on the bed, my legs on either side of her and my arms still around her. I felt like I was manipulating her but I justified it by telling myself it was to help her.

"What's going on, Beth? I need you to talk to me." I told her.

She gave a hiccupping sob and wiped at her eyes.

"I tried to tell you, Daryl. The things I've done, I'm a monster. I thought Alexandria would be different. I thought I'd be different. We do what we have to do to survive, right? Right, Daryl?" She asked hysterically. "We just do what we have to do. It's for the greater good. We're the greater good. We just have to survive."

"What did you do to survive, Beth?" I asked her softly, not really wanting to hear, but knowing she needed to say it.

"There was a group. Only four people." She said in a stilted, broken voice. "Well, really there were two men and a pregnant woman. God, she looked so much like Lori."

I felt tears sting my eyes and clog the back of my throat as I remembered Lori. Sweet, strong Lori. She'd tried so hard but her life had gotten so mixed up at the end of the world. I'd never gotten extremely close to her but we'd been close enough. Close enough that I'd cared when she just suddenly wasn't there anymore with her soft smiles.

"She started to bleed. She was hemorrhaging. There was too much blood and no way to stop it. She was dying." Beth said in a whisper, her eyes blank as she saw things I couldn't. Things I didn't want to see. Things I knew I wasn't strong enough to see. "And I shot her in the head. I cut the baby out and it was dead but moving, it had come back, it was trying to feed. They didn't believe that it was dead but I put it down. What if I was wrong?"

"You weren't, Beth. You weren't wrong." I told her, feeling her pain, knowing she was thinking of Judith as she started to weep.

"You don't know that!" She cried as she tried to pull away from me before just clutching me tightly. "Sometimes, before that, I would think she was Lori. Just seconds. A smile. A laugh. What if I was wrong? I ran. They tried to kill me. I think. They roughed me up. So, I ran. Morgan was with me. We ran. I knew they'd find me. They had friends and they would bring them to Alexandria and it would be the prison all over again. I get everyone killed."

"No, Beth. No. You give people a reason to live." I whispered to her as I rocked us back and forth, both of us crying now.

"I had to make you hate me, Daryl. You need to forget me. Move on. I don't want to hurt you but I don't want you to die. Please don't die." She cried as she clutched at my arms.

"I'm here. As long as you're here, I'm here." I told her with every ounce of feeling in my body.

She turned her head to look at me, tears leaving streaks on her face as she studied my eyes, looking for something. Her own eyes were slightly crazed, too much white showing, panic and misery swimming in the blue depths.

"I love you, Daryl Dixon." She said in a whisper, like it was something to hide, not out of shame, though. She was afraid.

"I'd follow you anywhere, Beth Greene." I told her before pressing my lips to hers.

BPOV

I gasped as Daryl's lips touched mine and he took advantage of the situation, slipping his tongue between my lips. His taste, his smell, invaded my senses and I twisted, trying to get closer. His hands closed over my shoulders and I gasped again, this time in pain as my shoulder burned and a twin fire was felt on one of my thighs. He pulled back immediately and moved my shirt to look at my wound. I realized that I was in his lap, with my shirt unbuttoned, my bra exposed and my pants undone. He seemed to realize the same thing as I watched his blue eyes darken to black.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked him before he could kiss me again.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, sex, as good as it is with you, isn't going to fix our relationship. I’m broken, Daryl." I told him, trying to be completely honest.

"You're not broken, not any more than I am." He said.

"Maybe we should get to know each other again." I told him, needing to slow things down, even if my body disagreed.

"We do know each other."

"I'm different, Daryl. And maybe we should just spend time together before we decide to do anything else."

"I want you, Beth. You want me. What's the problem?" He asked, not angry or whining, just sounding genuinely curious.

"Because as much as I want you, I'm scared that later you'll decide you won't want me and then where will I be? I love you, Daryl. I know that I love you. I've always loved you. Ever since the shack and the fire. But I'm not that same girl. I'm not even close to who I used to be. And while this me loves you, too, if you decide you don't want the new me, or can't accept me, I need to know before I get pulled in any deeper."

"Okay." He said. "What do I need to know?"

"I think we've had enough emotional stuff for tonight. Maybe I should just get patched up, then we can clean up and try to get some sleep." I told him, not really wanting to talk at the moment. I could barely believe I'd told him I loved him.

"Are you going to take off on me again?" He asked. "I hate to ask you that, but I need to know what to expect."

"I understand. I'm going to stick around. But maybe we can take our time getting back to Alexandria. I know I'm being a coward but I just can't face everyone right now."

"Okay." He agreed.

Without any further conversation he stitched my shoulder with some thread I had for these situations. I tried not to blush when I had to remove my pants so that he could check the wound on my thigh. The pants were soaked with blood and as I peeled them off it scared me. I tried not to wince as the edges of the wound pulled but I couldn't hold back a few hisses. Laying back on the bed, I had to look away as Daryl moved between my legs to clean the wound. Even the pain, as bad as it was, couldn't stop the burn of arousal from rushing through my veins.

Involuntarily, my eyes looked back to Daryl only to see his gaze moving from the wound to the smooth, uninjured skin of my thigh. Then up to my panties and I could almost feel his gaze as it traced my hips and lower stomach. My abdomen tightened and the muscles twitched as his eyes slid past my bellybutton and past my ribs to my bra covered breasts. When his gaze met mine his eyes widened and his fingers tightened on my leg, just above my knee, like he didn't mean to be caught. I sucked in a breath and closed my eyes but that only made it worse because it was like all I could feel was his hand on my leg.

When his palm started to slide up my leg and his fingers moved to the side of my thigh, when his hand was suddenly gripped my hip, I opened my eyes and sat up quickly. My hand grabbed his wrist and just held his hand there, not quite pushing him away.

"We can't." I told him, trying to tell myself the same thing.

"I'm sorry." He said as he looked down to the floor.

"It's okay, Daryl. I want to. We just can't." I told him. "Maybe I should stitch myself up."

"I can do it." He said as he looked me in the eye.

I nodded and lay back down on the bed, trying not to be disappointed and failing. I felt stupid for being disappointed that he was respecting my wishes because I had a valid reason for not wanting to sleep with him again just yet. But, God, did I want to sleep with him.

When he was done with the stitches I wet a wash rag that I found in a drawer of the RV and Daryl had hung a sheet between us so we could both clean up in relative privacy while still being within reach of each other. I washed off the best I could and taped a thin piece of gauze over my stitches. I couldn't wear jeans over the stitches right now because they hurt and the same went for wearing a bra over my bruised ribs. So I slipped on a pair of black cotton shorts and a baby blue t-shirt. The bed was on my side of the sheet so I lay down with my back against the wall.

"I'm dressed." I told him so he'd know he could take the sheet down when he was done.

Daryl pulled it down and carried it over to the bed with him. He was wearing black boxers and a white t-shirt and my heart skipped a beat as I almost cursed myself for setting the no-sex rule. He spread the sheet over me and his side of the mattress then lay on the bed himself. Brutus jumped onto the bed at our feet and lay down. Rolling over to face the wall, I hoped it would be easier to forget he was there. But I couldn't seem to relax with Daryl laying behind me, his heat against my back.

When Brutus started to snore, I couldn't help but laugh, the tension becoming too much to deal with. After a second I heard Daryl laugh and felt his body shake slightly. Soon we were laughing so loud that Brutus woke up and looked at us. Slowly, the laughter died down and I finally relaxed. Daryl put his arm around my waist and pulled me back against him and we both managed to finally fall asleep. Maybe this could work. Maybe he could accept the new me. I hoped he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the extended delay! But my life is mostly back to normal and this is the end of the first part of this story. I really hope everyone enjoyed the ride! There will be more to come, I just can't promise when. But thanks for sticking around.


	14. Chapter 14

PROLOGUE TO HEAL:

DPOV

Daryl opened his eyes and immediately noticed that Beth was no longer in their shared bed. It had been two weeks since they'd left the R.V. and they'd been holed up in a house that Morgan and Beth had used as a stash spot. They'd hidden food and supplies in the house and Daryl couldn't help but be impressed. But he was currently agitated because Beth had yet to talk to him about anything unless it was about here and now. She always snuck off in the mornings to do God knows what and he knew he didn't have to worry about her. She was tough. But he did. He worried. And he got angry.

Now, he was angry and tired because sleeping next to Beth every night and not having her was torture and he couldn't sleep. With a growl and some incoherent mumbling he swung his legs out of the bed and slipped his jeans on before grabbing his long-sleeved Henley and his boots. After dressing, he grabbed his crossbow and knife and went down the stairs.

The back door was open, letting in cool, crisp air and he saw Brutus laying on the porch, large black head on his paws and eyes closed. Beth couldn't be far if Brutus was there so Daryl headed out the porch. The blonde in question was sitting on the porch railing holding a small cup of coffee and watching the sunrise.

Daryl knew she'd heard his footsteps, she was good like that, so he wasn't surprised that she didn't jump or flinch when he moved to stand next to her. He didn't touch her, but there wasn't much space between them and he could feel her heat, her energy as she just stared at the horizon.

"You want to spar with me today?" She asked without looking at him.

"You'll pull your stitches again." He said as he glanced at her. "You're already gonna have two nasty scars."

"I'm not real worried about scars." She said with a slight smirk. "I have enough of them."

"Exactly. You have enough." He said.

"Do they bother you?" She asked, still looking away.

Daryl was starting to feel like she brought up sparring so that she could have this conversation. He wasn't sure what kind of mood she was in but he didn't lie to Beth.

"No. Not for the reasons you think."

"Why do they bother you?"

"Because someone hurt you. And I wasn't there to stop it." He said as he pushed back that familiar rage, that self-destructive hate.

"We hurt them back. Both of us." She said. "We repaid Dawn for the physical scars."

He stayed silent as she talked, he didn't think she was fully here with him but if that's what she needed to finally talk then he would give it to her.

"I killed Gorman." He frowned at the unfamiliar name passing her lips. "Well, I used a walker to kill him. And I killed another guy. I can't even remember his name now."

She shook her head as she trailed off but still Daryl stayed silent. He didn't know who those men were or why she'd killed them. He wasn't sure he was strong enough to know.

"I killed people with Morgan. Bad people. A woman. A baby. I don't remember any of their names."

When she finally looked at him, there were tears in her eyes and a strange smile on her lips. A light shone from her eyes and Daryl felt a moment of panic, remembering the farm, the broken mirror, her blood, her scar.

"I can't remember their names. I come out here every morning. Every. Single. God. Damn. Morning. And I think about them. Their faces. Their death. And I can't remember their names."

Beth started to cry and Daryl moved closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and holding her close. He was surprised when she lay her head on his shoulder but he very carefully didn't move.

"I wanted to tell you their names." She said in a broken voice.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of this except the OCs. I originally posted this on ff.net over a year ago and it got a pretty good reaction and I decided I'd try posting on here. I'll add my other stories asap, if anyone is interested. I'm also on Tumblr under the same name if anyone wants to hmu. I'm willing to take requests for other fics and even suggestions for my ongoing fics. I love feedback so feel free to tell me what you think.


End file.
